Digimon: Revolution
by Max Bosis
Summary: The Digital World is calling. 5 humans have been summoned by a mysterious force, but why have they been called? And can they work together as a team to bring down this new evil to their knees? The only thing that can save them now...is a revolution...
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Revolution: To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…  
Chap. 01  
The Arrival…  
  
He lay there, under the hot sun, seemingly unconscious. He had been there for who knows how long. Know one even new he was there. He just laid there. The only images that flashed through his head were that of a blank screen; nothing. His mind was just blank. He couldn't remember what happened, why he was lying here and not moving. What had caused this? Why couldn't he get up?  
"Oh, my head," said the boy. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them as they were positioned towards the morning sun. "That light! It burns." He then positioned his head away from the sky, and opened his eyes once again. He looked forward, and saw nothingness. There was nothing to his left but sand and dust and long pink streams of strange light. He then turned to his right, and saw the same. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He then tried to sit up, but he couldn't. His body seemed to have suffered from a fall, seeing as how he was in pain and couldn't move. "Why can't I move?" He then looked back up at the sky, and saw the scorching sun. "Jeez, what happened to shade? Idiot, I'm in a desert. No shade. But what kind desert has pink streams stretching from…what the!? Is that what I think it is?"  
The boy then saw what was next to the sun, as it appeared to be a spinning green ball with more pink streams stretching from them to the ground. "Is that Earth? But if that's it, then where am I?"  
He tried to sit up again, but still couldn't. He then looked at the sun again. "Must be the sun. The heat's making me weak. But wait a minute! I've been lying here for who knows how long under that hot sun. My body should be toast to the next level. In fact, I don't even remember feeling the heat until I woke up. Where am I!?" he shouted. "I gotta get up. But I can't. Maybe I need some type of motivation or something."  
"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked a voice that was of nothing the boy had ever heard of before. Hearing this, he quickly shot up.  
"That's not the type of motivation I needed," he said. He stared farther to see where it was coming from. He looked in between two more streams of pinks, and saw an object flying for his area. "I take it that's not a rescue plane! Come on, Damien, gotta get up and get outta here!"  
He struggled to his feet, which felt so groggy, he could hardly steer them. He looked, and saw the object coming closer. He could now see it had wings…and feet…and pincers. Pincers!?  
"That's it!" 18 year old Damien then got up and shifted his body to the direction opposite of the flying pincers. Just as he turned around, he then saw that he'd stepped into something that surrounded him everywhere. Pink was all he could see. And then soon, he blacked out…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"MOM? How much longer?" asked 15 year old Cris. He sat down in the back of a hot white van; his wet shirt sticking to the seat, and everywhere else for that matter. He looked outside the window, and saw nothing but cars lined up next to him.  
"I hate traffic jams," said his father, fanning himself next to the open window.  
"Don't leave the window down!" said Cris's mother, ignoring his question. "You'll let all the cold air out.  
"Maybe the cold air is tired of staying in this muggy ol' car," said Cris, wiping the sweat from his head. "So how much further?"  
"Whenever these damn cars move!" she shouted, sticking her head out the window and honking her horn.  
Cris looked over at his dad and vice versa, and they both laughed. It had been a while since they heard his mother say a swear word.  
"What? Oh come now. Everyone in this car has said a swear word before. Even you Cris."  
"Have not!" defended Cris.  
  
FLASHBACK  
Cris walked down the hallway of his home to the kitchen. In the process, he tripped over his untied shoe laces and crashed into the wall.  
"DAMNIT!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cris stood in the kitchen, cooking bacon on the pan. It sizzled and sizzled. That's when the home phone rang. Just as he turned around, grease from the bacon flew towards him and landed on his neck, just as he picked up the phone.  
"S#t!" he shouted into the phone.  
"Excuse me?" said his mother's voice over the phone.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cris ran down the stairs of his home, not seeing the banana peel lying right there. As he came down the steps, he stepped on it, slipped, and then came crashing down.  
"S#t! F$k! Damn!" he landed on the ground with a thud. "Oh come on now! Who leaves a banana peel on the steps!?"  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And besides, mom," said Cris, after reviewing his past. "No one says 'swear word' anymore. We say 'cuss word' now. It's the new millennia. Things are much different now."  
"And I guess that's apart of this 'new millennia', huh?" asked his father as he pointed towards a building. On top of it was a sort colorful aura. "I wonder what's going on up there. Sure would be nice to go check it out."  
"Yeah it would," said Cris as he and his father smiled. His mother soon figured out why they were smiling.  
"No! We have to stay on the road! No detours. It's probably nothing but some kinda fancy magic show or something."  
"In this weather? Maybe they're shooting a movie. Come on let's go! Please?"  
"Sorry, Cris. That's my final answer." Her husband then looked over at her. "What?"  
"Now you see, that's why I'M the cool parent."  
Cris sat back into the sticky seat. He had to do something exciting. This trip up north was going to be as dull as teeth. He had to do something exciting. He then looked around him. No one was moving. The traffic surely wasn't going to start for another half hour maybe.  
Maybe if I could go up there, thought Cris, and it is a movie, I could probably be an extra or something. That sure would make my summer.  
Cris then made up his mind. He was going. He then un-strapped his seat belt and opened the door.  
"Cris!? What are you doing, young man? Get back in this car now!"  
"Don't worry, mom! I'll be back with my movie deal!" Cris then hopped out the car and ran off.  
"What is talking about?" asked his mother. "CRIS!? YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, MISTER!"  
Cris continued running towards the building without stopping. Everyone in their cars stared at him, most of the parents shook their heads, saddened by the boy's parent's parenting.  
Soon, he had reached into the building, and took the elevator to the top.  
"Mom is so gonna kill for that," he said. The elevator continued going up and up and up. Then it stopped. But the doors didn't open. "You gotta be kidding me! I gotta get outta here!"  
He then tried to pry the door open with his hands, but his attempts were worthless.  
"The Emergency Phone! I'll just call the people up and then I'm outta here!"  
Cris opened up the latch and grabbed the phone. Just as he held it up to his ear all that could be heard was static and more static.  
"Aw come on! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Just as he said this, the elevator started again. "Oh good."  
And in a matter of seconds, the elevator dropped all the way down, as a strange colorful aura circled him…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Ready?" asked 14 year old Junior (A.K.A JRK pronounced Jerk). He stood next to his faithful companion digimon, Monomon, the blue ape. JRK stood there wearing his trade mark hockey mask over his head.  
The two stood in what appeared to be a canyon. They had been there for a while now, in fact, they had been in the Digital World for quite some time, just roaming here to there, making mischief and just being plain stupid.  
"I'm ready," said Monomon. Monomon and JRK then both inhaled as much air as they could. They looked at each other, and then stared down into the canyon. JRK lifted his finger in the air, signaling to start.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two shouted into the canyon. They then stopped to listen for their echoes, and were very pleased by the outcome as they heard their voices come from the canyon.  
"Well that was fun, JRK" said Monomon. "Now that we are done with that, what now?"  
JRK then scratched the top of his head. He then had an idea.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" said Monomon in rhythm with JRK's beat.  
"Me and Monomon sit around, eating food. Eating food, eating food, eating food, eating food. Who eats the food? We eat the food. Cracking jokes, making farts, causing noise, noise, noise! I am the man! He is the mon! Making noise, noise, noise…."  
JRK and Monomon stood there continuing on with there atrocious rap. As they continued on, JRK had noticed something a few miles across the canyon. He stopped his rap and tried to figure out what it was. Monomon then followed this. The two stared out into the distance. After a while, it then became clear to JRK what he was looking at. It appeared to be a girl. Behind her were two digimon trailing behind. It looked somewhat suspicious; it was as if the girl had no idea that the digimon were following her.  
"Hmmmm," said JRK. "This should be interesting." He then turned to Monomon.  
"Superhero Time?"  
"Superhero Time."  
JRK stood up and pulled down his hockey mask, pulled on his small goggles, and put on his hood. The two then ran off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"3 have arrived, my Lord," said a digimon, kneeling on one knee in front of an angelic digimon. The angel-like digimon stood tall, staring out from within his large castle. The wind then kicked in, and he nodded his head.  
"Shall I go recruit them together, Lord Seraphimon?" the digimon said, still kneeling. The digimon wore a long witch's hat. His whole outfit was white and blue, and he carried a crystal like staff.  
"No, Sorcerymon," said the angel in a soft tone. The tone had seemed soft to the one called Sorcerymon for he was the servant of a God. Not THE God, but the voice of THE God. If it had been the one true God talking to him, the voice would shatter his ear drums, and his chest would cave in as his entire body would collapse and be destroyed for the voice is too holy for the ears of lesser beings. "They must meet up with each other together, to get a better understanding of themselves and why they are here."  
"Yes, my Lord. But what shall I do of the 'dynamic duo' of the one called JRK and Monomon? They have not been summoned here by you, and they are quite the nuisance, and they have not left this world yet, ever since their victory against the Piedmon."  
"Ah, yes," said Seraphimon. "Those two. Leave them be. Maybe they could be of some assistance. Who knows? Those two little peons might come in handy. We've seen what they can do."  
"Yes, my Lord. But, there is the matter of Cockermon. The demon spirit lies dormant within him. He must be kept in sync with his good side before the worst can happen."  
Seraphimon then turned towards Sorcerymon. Seraphimon knew all about the rookie digimon known as Cockermon. Nothing was special about him; just an average run of the mill digimon. That is, until the day he was possessed by an ancient evil that was once destroyed by another group of humans known as the Tamers.  
"I thought he was destroyed," said Seraphimon. "But I should've known. A power so evil such as the one of Amen-Ramon cannot be destroyed only concealed. The Tamers may have destroyed his body, the vessel of the power, but the power, taking the form of a spirit, still lived on. And Cockermon---poor, poor Cockermon. He knew nothing. Why? Now the spirit has possessed him. Sorcerymon? The boy known as Damien; I sense something within him. He is in a similar position as Cockermon."  
"How so, my Lord?"  
"He also has a dark side just like Cockermon. That is why he is perfect for him. The two can help keep the balance between good and evil. They mustn't fail each other, or else this world shall surely perish…"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Damien opened his eyes, and quickly sat up. He looked around, and saw that he was in a sort of cave. It seemed somewhat dark, but the light at the end of the tunnel made things bright. He stood up, wondering where he was. All he could see were rocks and dirt.  
"Man, where am I now?" he asked himself. He walked around, and thought he heard footsteps behind him. He froze for a minute. The footsteps stopped, so he continued walking towards the light. "This is seriously not cool. I pray that this is a dream; one that I will wake up soon."   
He then heard footsteps again. He froze once more, and heard that they stopped as well. Just as he was about to continue walking, he smelled something. Something bad; HORRIBLE!  
Wait a minute! he thought to himself. Footsteps, bad smell? I just know someone is following me.  
Just then, he felt hot air touch his neck. He gasped and quickly ducked, as a long bone club swiped for his head.  
Damien stood back up and turned around, seeing a tall green creature.  
"An Ogremon?" he said. "Crap, I'm in a digimon dream! I gotta go!"  
He turned around and began running for the light, with Ogremon right on his trail.  
"NOT MY FRIGGIN' KINDA DREAM!!!" he shouted as he continued out of the tunnel.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Alright, Patamon," said 15 year old Elliot. He stood in his room, standing on top of his bed. He wore his normal pajamas, seeing as how he just woke up not too long ago. He stood there holding a deck of digimon cards in his right hand. He pulled one card out of his deck, which was the Hyper Wing card.  
In front of him stood, or hovered, a somewhat rodent with wings for ears. This was the digimon known as Patamon.  
"Do it, Elliot," said the Patamon in a soft but determined voice.  
"Alright!" Elliot raised his left hand in the air as if he was holding a device. In the other hand he held the Hyper Wing card. "Digimodify! Hyper Wing Activate!"  
Just then, Patamon then closed his eyes, as if he was in a deep form of meditation, and then flapped his ears/wings harder than ever, and began zooming around the room.  
Elliot stood there, pleased at this. Though he knew that Patamon really didn't get the Hyper Wings' power, he knew that Patamon was ready for a real modification.  
"If only I could get a digivice," he said to himself.  
  
"I think we're doing pretty well, if you ask me, Patamon," said Elliot, now in his normal street clothes as he walked down the sidewalk of the outdoors; Patamon perched atop his head like a stuff animal. Together they passed many children asking to pet Patamon or where can they get one as well. It was a normal day in the life of Elliot.  
"Ummm, Patamon?" said Elliot, as he stopped and sat down at the bus stop.  
"Yes, Elliot?"  
"We've been together for, like, an entire year now, and I have yet to get a digivice."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Well, no, but isn't the digivice like a symbol of our partnership? Why don't we have one yet?"  
"Are you saying that without the digivice, our partnership is meaningless? Is that it?"  
"Ummm, no, but, I mean. Oh never mind."  
Elliot sat there, remembering the first time he met Patamon. He was on the baseball field with his teammates. Their game was over, and they were going to celebrate. Elliot stayed behind to pick up any equipment that might have been left behind. It was then that it happened. A very heavy fog had picked up. Elliot had no idea what was happening. He dropped everything and tried to run. He was so frightened. He called out and called out, but no one answered. He was even more frightened. That was, until, he heard the voice of another. A voice that sounded just as frightened as he. That's when he met Patamon.  
"What are we doing today, Elliot?" asked Patamon in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Elliot didn't answer. He sat down, looking at his feet. But then, he noticed that he was not looking at his feet anymore, for they were not there.  
"Patamon? Patamon! What's wrong? Where are my feet? My hands! They are disappearing! HELP ME!" he screamed as he then began to vanish in a white foggy mist…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"This is so not cool," said Cris, as he walked from out of a lake, soaking wet. When he stepped out, he fell to the ground, exhausted from the fall. "I shoulda stayed in the car."  
  
Cris continued walking on from the lake for about an hour now, not knowing where he was going. He had not a clue where he was or how an elevator got him into a lake.  
"Maybe these are special effects from the movie. Man this sucks in so many levels!"  
After about another half hour of walking, he ended up in a desert. As he walked around, he saw the scorching hot sun, and many pink streams stretching from the sky. "Where are those things coming from?"  
Cris stared up into the sky, and saw a big spinning ball of green and blue, hovering high above him. He soon recognized what it was.  
"That's Earth. It can't be! Man those special effects must've cost the director back a few pennies. Where are those cameras, anyways? Maybe this is like some TV show instead, like a hidden camera show, like Road Rules or something. That'll probably explain why I'm in a desert. But where are the other Road Rulers…"  
Just as Cris was about to ponder his thoughts, he heard a loud scream. He quickly looked around, to see where it came from, and saw a small white feathery rodent like creature with wings for ears and a halo over his head. It was flying away from what seemed to be a large red beetle chasing it.  
"Oh jeez, you gotta be kidding me!" said Cris as he saw the two heading for his area. Cris turned around and began running for his dear life. "I hope those are not the Road Rulers!"  
Cris ran as fast as he could, with the rodent and the beetle not far behind his trail, as they soon caught up to him. The white rodent flew next to him and the two exchanged glances while running for there lives.  
"You—on—the—show—too?" asked Cris.  
"Show? No—show—here—pal. Real—life—all the—way!" said the rodent as he flapped his winged ears even harder. "Name's—Sparkmon."  
"Cris. I'd—shake—but we—have a big red beetle—on our tails!"  
The two continued running and running; their legs pumping harder and harder with every step.  
"Wait!" said Cris, still running. "Spark—mon? As in—digimon?"  
"Ye—yes—digimon—as in—Digital World. No more talking! More running!"  
The large beetle like creature chased and chased after them, and soon caught up as the two began to slow down. The creature stopped and landed on the ground, as it slowly walked in closer on them.  
Cris and Sparkmon then began hugging each other as their fate was decided.  
"Dude, this sucks on SO many levels!" shouted Cris, nearly choking Sparkmon to death.  
"Oh, no!" screamed Sparkmon. "This is the end! Kuwagamon is going to devour us whole!"  
"WHOLE!?" screamed Cris.  
The beetle known as Kuwagamon opened its large mouth, revealing its fierce teeth. The pincers opened wide, ready to stab his victims and tear them limb from limb, and then eat them. Just as he got close enough to eat them, he froze.  
Cris and Sparkmon stared at Kuwagamon in confusion. Why had he frozen like that?  
Kuwagamon shifted his attention to the someone who was grabbing on to him. It appeared to be a lion that walked on two legs and wore pants.  
"Sparkmon?" asked Cris. "You never told me you knew a Leomon."  
"I just met you, so I didn't tell you a lot of things. And besides, I don't know him."  
"EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" shouted the Kuwagamon at Leomon.  
"Was that supposed to scare me?" asked Leomon in a hushed whispered tone. And with little of his strength, he pulled onto Kuwagamon and slammed him into the ground. Leomon looked back at the two frightened ones. "And why, exactly, are you still here? I suggest you go if you still want to live!"  
Sparkmon and Cris still stood there, baffled. Their mind was saying go, but their legs were saying "Oh what the heck, you're gonna die someday. So why not make it today?"  
Kuwagamon got back up and lunged for Leomon. Leomon grabbed onto his pincers, and gripped them as hard as he could. With every grip, it got tighter and tighter. It soon made it impossible for Kuwagamon to move.  
CRACK! CRACK!  
"What was that?" asked Cris.  
"I think that's Kuwagamon's pincers. They're breaking!"  
SNAP! Both the pincers of the mighty Kuwagamon broke in half.  
"EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed the beetle in pain.  
"DIE!" screamed Leomon as he then raised his fist in the air, collecting all the energy into his fist. The energy from the fist formed into a lion's face, and launched itself into Kuwagamon's opened mouth. Just as this happened, Kuwagamon was then decimated into millions of pieces.  
"Woah," said Sparkmon and Cris in amazement. "That was so cool."  
Leomon turned around towards the two, scolded at them, and then simply vanished.  
"Dude, where'd he go?" asked Cris, scratching his head.  
"Who knows," answered Sparkmon. "But that is without a doubt one weird Leomon. He just killed that Kuwagamon without showing any mercy."  
"Something must be up."  
"Something must definitely be up, if a human is here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well this is the Digital World, and it's not EVERYDAY a human just pops out of nowhere. Maybe something is wrong. That is the only explanation."  
"So that would mean that others are here like me, huh?"  
"Supposedly," answered Sparkmon.  
Just as the conversation ended, a flashing ball of light appeared in front of there eyes.  
"What—is it?" asked Cris.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I really would like it if you two would keep up," said 17 year old Iris, as she walked along side of a large canyon. Behind her walked two human like creatures, or digimon if you will. One appeared to be of female appearance, while the other was of male appearance.  
The female digimon had long hair and was wearing a robe with six angel wings on her back, along with clouds surrounding her body. This was Tenninmon. Next to her was a male version of her, except he had no clouds surrounding him. This was Tenshimon.  
"Well it is rather hot out here, Iris," said Tenninmon, dragging her feet along the hot ground.  
"Yeah," said Tenshimon. "So hold your horses!"  
"Tenshimon!" exclaimed Iris and Tenninmon. "What's gotten in to you?"  
"It's not my fault that I'm boiling under this unbearable heat!"  
"Hey don't back talk me, mister!" said Iris. "Might I remind you who your Tamer is?"  
Just as she said this, she pulled out a strange device from her pocket. It looked like a large digital watch without the straps. It was red and white with a strange X slapped over the screen of the device. "This is my Arch X, meaning that you two are my…"  
"STAND BACK, MY LADY!" shouted a voice from behind. Everyone turned around, and as soon as they did this, Tenshimon was tackled to the ground by a blue figure.  
"What the?" exclaimed Tenninmon. Iris and Tenninmon stood there staring at a hooded figure wearing a hockey mask and a pair of goggles. "Who are you?"  
"I am Super JRK!" shouted the figure as he then struck a pose. "Not to worry, ma'am. My side kick Monomon here shall take care of these stalkers for you!"  
"Stalkers?" said Iris in confusion. "Oh you must mean my…"  
"No time for small talk!" shouted Super JRK. "There is one behind you! I'll take care of the fiend!"  
"Huh?"  
"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Tenshimon as he kicked Monomon back. The blue monkey quickly stood back up and struck a pose.  
"I am Monomon, sidekick to defender of the weak and helpless like that young woman there!"  
"Weak and defenseless?" said Iris, insulted. "He's talking about you, Tenninmon, right?"  
"HOLD IT!" shouted Tenshimon as he stood up from being knocked on the ground. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
"Yeah!" said Iris. "These are not stalkers. They are my digimon." She then flashed her digivice, or Arch X as it is called.  
Super JRK and Monomon looked at each other and then at the Arch X. He pulled off his hockey mask and goggles, revealing his face.  
"Woah!" JRK exclaimed. "You got a digivice? That's so freakin' cool. Wait. Why the hell don't I got one?"  
"Mind your tongue in the presence of a lady," said Iris, as she put her digivice away. "So I guess there are other humans here beside us," said Monomon. He then looked at Tenshimon. "I guess I'm sorry for that attack on you, pal."  
"Whatever," said the angel boy as he dusted himself off. "Just don't let it happen again."  
"So how'd you two get here?" asked Iris.  
"Long story," said JRK. "I'll save it for bed time. But where'd you guys come from? I mean people don't just fall outta the sky, you know"  
Just as this was said, they heard screaming. Everyone looked up and saw a young boy's body fall straight from the sky and onto the ground, followed by a furry winged ear rodent.  
"Hey can you do that again?" asked Monomon.  
"Oh dear," Iris said as she ran up to the bodies. She picked them up and looked at them.  
"Are they alive?" asked Tenninmon.  
"I don't know. They seem alive."  
Everyone circled the bodies, and began to think of a way to help them…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Damien ran and ran until he ended up in a forest. He looked around, and saw no where for him to hide. He turned around and saw the Ogremon standing right in front of him.  
"Bad little human," said the foul mouthed creature as he raise his club in the air. "Making me run for my dinner like that!"  
Damien then closed his eyes, afraid for the worst, when all of a sudden he heard a loud barking sound. He opened his eyes, and saw a small floppy eared four legged creature in front of him.  
"Who are—you?" asked Damien in confusion. He just hoped that this digimon would help him.  
"You wanna fight me, little puppy?" asked Ogremon. "Then bring it on!"  
"I may be small, but my bite is much worse than my bark!" said the small puppy like creature, as he growled and showed his teeth.  
"This should be interesting," Ogremon said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sorcerymon had left the Holy Castle of Seraphimon about an hour ago. He had walked to a lake to go do some deep meditation. As he stood there, he heard some sort of whispering. He knew where it was coming from.  
"Come out…Devimon," he said, not frightened.  
Just as this was said, a dark shadow had arisen from the lake and sprouted wings.  
"Well if it isn't Sorcerymon," said the demon digimon. "The Demon Lords know what has been going on."  
"Really, Devimon," said the white wizard. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? We knew all along this was going to happen. It took some time to gather up the only ones worthy for this fight against your Lords, but they are here. They will win against you and kill you and your Lords!"  
"HA! I would like to see mere humans try to stand up to the awesome power of us! They probably can't even stand up against ME, let alone my Masters!"  
"You honestly think we were so blind as to not see the true power of the Demons?" said Sorcerymon in an angered tone. "The Great Angels knew of the power. They knew of it all! That is why these 'mere' children were chosen for this task! They are more than 'mere'! They have the power. It just has yet to be revealed…"  
"Ha! Well maybe I should go see the power of these children. I hope to not be disappointed…"  
As this was said, Devimon vanished into a dark mist.  
"Oh you will not be disappointed, Devimon…"  
  
to be continued…  
  
Next Time on Digimon: Revolution…  
  
Damien: Damien here. Well everyone's arrived in the Digital World, now. And boy is there trouble everywhere. First I get caught by an Ogremon, but luckily this little guy came and saved me. I wonder who he is.  
  
Cris: And I get my Arch X digivice, but for some reason the picture of Leomon keeps flashing on it. Now me and Sparkmon have to go find him. I just hope he's not as 'friendly' as he was to that Kuwagamon.  
  
Iris: Now on to me. Me and the others are trying to find out who this kid is that just fell out of the sky.  
  
Elliot: Mine name's Elliot and this is Patamon. Is this really the Digital World?  
  
JRK: Yep, welcome to good ol' home for the rest of your life. Well, at least for the rest of our life.  
  
Elliot: Someone sounds like they are in trouble. We have to go help them.  
  
JRK: Whatever, let's just do it now 'cause I'm starvin'! Oh no! Is that a Devimon?  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution: The Black Devil!  
To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…


	2. Chap 2

Digimon: Revolution: To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…  
Chap. 02  
Devimon The Black Devil! The Demon Lords Message!  
  
Elliot opened up his eyes, and saw a very comforting face. He let out a sigh of relief as he stared at Patamon's bright orange face. Elliot then looked around and saw two other humans, one female and one male, and three other digimon.  
"Thank God you're awake," said the female. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," said Monomon as he got closer to the boy. The blue monkey then grabbed his own face and stretched it out. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Oh brother," said Tenshimon, shaking his head at Monomon's stupidity.  
"I'm okay," said Elliot, pushing Monomon aside. "But who are you and where am I?"  
"My name is Iris," said the female. "These two lovely angelic beings behind me are digimon. Their names are Tenshimon and Tenninmon."   
The two angel digimon waved hello at the newcomer.  
"Oh and those two back there are JRK and Monomon."  
JRK and Monomon stood there with their cheeks poking out from their face as if they were holding in a laugh.  
"I'm glad you woke up on your own," said Tenshimon. "And not by the methods that were preformed on Patamon by those two."  
Elliot turned to his digimon that had an annoyed look on his face. "How'd they wake you up?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
Monomon stuck his finger in his ear, and pulled it out. Everyone but JRK shielded their eyes, as Monomon pulled out a large chunk of gunk from his ear, and stuck it in his mouth. He then pulled it out, and crept closer and closer to Patamon's ear…  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Patamon, crossing his pudgy little arms.  
"So what's your name?" asked Tenninmon.  
"My name is Elliot and this is Patamon, but you probably already know that." Elliot stared at his surrounding, and saw nothing around them but ground and space. "Where…am I?"  
"You're not going to believe this, Elliot," said Patamon, excited. "But this is the Digital World!"  
"THE Digital World? Are—you serious? You've got to be kidding me! But how'd we get here? I mean, don't you need a digivice to enter this place?"  
"Not to my knowledge," said Iris. "I mean look at JRK. He's here and he hasn't gotten a digivice."  
"Don't remind me," said JRK, as he droop his body, nearly to the ground.  
"You don't necessarily need a digivice to enter the Digital World, Elliot," said Monomon, stroking his chin.  
"How so?" Elliot asked.  
"Allow me to explain, my dear young newcomer," JRK said standing tall.  
"Oh dear." Tenshimon and Tenninmon shook their heads.  
"You see, the basis of this world was designed and reshaped by the creatures known as Digimon ever since they entered this world and inhabited it. The Digimon were based on the designs of children and such, full of imagination and youth, which would cause these Digital Monsters to have a creepy yet strong bond with children, as if they feed off of them…"  
"The digivices you see," continued Monomon. "Are tools that were created to allow digimon and children to interact; it wasn't designed to bring them into this world until the beings known as Digi-Gnomes gave it an upgrade of some sort, from what JRK and I learned. But even before that, the children and digimon seemed to have a strange bond that drew them closer and closer towards this world…"  
"That would possibly explain why you, Elliot, and your companion are here, because you have a strong bond."  
Everyone stood there with their eyes gawking open and mouths hanging wide. Monomon and JRK stood there like it was nothing.  
"So—um, JRK," said Elliot, scratching his head. "Do you think this is the reason for how we got here?"  
"I dunno, I was just rambling," said JRK, smiling.  
"Hey, Iris," whispered Tenninmon to her Tamer. "You know how they say the REAL smart ones are REAL crazy?"  
"But what about Iris, there?" asked Patamon. "She has a digivice, and she has two digimon. Shouldn't she have two digivices or something?"  
"I dunno," said Monomon shrugging. "Wadda we look like, two geniuses?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Tenshimon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"What are ya waiting for?" asked Ogremon, batting his club on his palm. "Come on! ATTACK ME!"  
"GGGRRRRROOOOOWWWWL!" roared Cockermon as he leapt from the ground and into the green monster.  
Why is he helping me? thought Damien. Who is he?  
The small puppy like creature launched its entire body at Ogremon, but the foul beast was ready for this. He lifted up his club, and slammed it at Cockermon, slamming him into the ground.  
"HA HA! PUMMLE WHACK!" shouted Ogremon as he repeatedly began slamming the bone club over and over again into the ground. "Ha ha! Is this the best you got?"  
Ogremon lifted his club away from Cockermon, and then spat at the seemingly lifeless body.  
"Oh no," said Damien. "Poor little guy. HEY YOU MORON! PICK ON SOME ONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"  
The ogre shifted his head to the quivering Damien. He began to slam his club into the ground, creating a large crater.  
"What, you trying to intimidate me?" Damien tried to sneak a glance at Cockermon. Come on little guy, he thought to himself. You gotta get up. Come on.  
Cockermon opened his eyes and stared at the boy.  
Come on, little guy. That's your signal to run.  
Cockermon knew what Damien was doing. He knew he should've ran and hide, leaving Damien here to leading to his grave. He knew he should've left. Something in him told him to, but something told him to stay. Something told him to leave and hide and forget about the boy. And something told him to stay. He knew which one to listen to…  
Damien stood there, and watched as Cockermon got back up, and then ran off.  
Ogremon turned back to see the little puppy run off, but he could care less. It was the human he was after.  
"Now it's just you and me, boy," he said as he got closer and closer to Damien; mouth hanging open, revealing his yellow glistening teeth in the sunlight.  
"I don't think so," said Damien, gritting his teeth. He raised his hand in the air, as it began to glow and glow with a most radiant beauty.  
"What—is—that?" asked Ogremon as he backed away from the light.  
Damien stood there shielding his eyes as well, not knowing what he had triggered.  
"What'd—I do?" asked Damien.  
"D-Arms----Activate!" said a strange male voice from within the Arch X. Just as this was said, the strange light that ignited itself from Damien's hand began to take shape.  
"Who said that?" asked Ogremon as he continued to back away from the light. "AAAAAAHHH! THE LIGHT! ONLY ONE BEING CAN PRODUCE THAT LIGHT! WE'RE DOOMED!"  
The light then transformed into a type of armor that covered his entire right arm.  
"X GAUNTLET!" shouted Damien, as the he raised his fist and drove his fist into Ogremon's torso, sending him flying about 20 feet back. Just then, a small shadowy floppy eared dog soared from out of no where and flew through the green monster, slicing him in two.  
Cockermon landed down next to Damien, as the D-Gauntlet then disappeared and transformed back into the Arch X.  
"The light," said Ogremon as he lay there, trying to reach his legs as he slowly began to break into small data particles. "The light…only one thing can…do that…the light of the Gods! They…say that when…the light is revealed…it will symbolize…the coming of the Chosen Children…the only ones who can defeat the De…the De…"  
"The what?" asked Damien as he crept closer to the diced being. "The what?"  
"The Demon Lords," said Cockermon, panting heavily.  
"When they arise, nothing can stop them, and this world will PERISH! WE ARE ALL DOOMED! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!"  
"Stop laughing," said Cockermon quietly. "Stop laughing! STOP LAUGHING!"  
Ogremon then dissolved into millions of tiny data particles, while his laugh echoed throughout the forest.  
"The—Demon Lords?" asked Damien to Cockermon. "Who are they?"  
"The Demon Lords are—are—I can't explain really, because—I've never seen them. I wasn't around when they wrecked the Digital World."  
"Then how'd you know what he was talking about?"  
"I dunno." Cockermon's expression then completely changed form angry to a happy one. "Well then, welcome to the Digital World. We don't really get many humans here. So what's going on?"  
"I don't even know," said Damien. "Because things just continued to get weirder and weirder…."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Holy crap!" shouted Cris as a small device appeared in his palms. "What is it?"  
"Oh, oh! I think I heard about those," said Sparkmon, pointing frantically at the strange device. "It's called—a uh—a uh—Arch X!"  
"A 'Arch X'?" asked Cris in confusion. "What is it? Some kind of new digivice?"  
"Yeah. I think it's given to those by some great holy power, kinda like me."  
"You? You're puny. No offense." Sparkmon scolded the human boy at the comment. "No it had to be given to me by some kind of higher power, like an Angemon or something. You know where we can find one?"  
"Nope, but we've got something better than an Angemon, Cris. We've got me!"  
Silence then fell over the two as Cris stared strangely at Sparkmon. "Never mind."  
Cris sat there, fooling around with the Arch X, while Sparkmon floated around doing anything. Just then, a picture appeared from screen in a hologram form. It appeared to be a tall man beast, similar to that of a lion.  
"Hey, isn't that Leomon?" asked Cris, sticking his fingers through the hologram. Sparkmon leaned closer, staring at the picture. "Why is he on MY Arch X?"  
Just as he said this, the picture disappeared, and a hologram of an arrow appeared, pointing 90 degrees north.  
"Could that arrow be pointing to him?" asked Sparkmon. "But why?"  
"What if—what if Leomon could be my partner? I mean, it is pointing to him, but I already have you."  
"Have 'me'? When did I declare to be your 'partner'?" asked Sparkmon.  
"Well, just look at it: We're both running away from Kuwagamon, and then afterwards, we get this thing; obviously a digivice for me to make you my partner."  
"Makes sense. But if I'm your partner, then why is Leomon here showing up on our Arch X?"  
"Well it's called an 'Arch' X, right? And arch is like Noah's ark, where there were two of every animal. Maybe the human holding the Arch X gets two digimon partners. AWESOME!"  
"I don't know, Cris, I'm not too sure about that Leomon guy. He seemed so weird."  
"Don't worry Sparkmon. He saved our ever loving lives, and we really owe him. Let's go find him and ask him to join our posse."  
Cris stood up and followed the direction of the arrow.  
"We have a posse?" asked Sparkmon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I still think that it totally blows that you guys got a digivice and we got notta thing," said JRK as he lead the other two humans and there digimon to who knows where.  
Iris and Elliot walked behind him, ignoring his comment and started up there own conversation.  
"So, umm, Iris is it?" began Elliot. "How'd you get into the Digital World?"  
"Actually, it was a while ago," she began. "After I met these two here. Tenninmon and Tenshimon came to me in a fog or something, and from there I ended up getting this thing, the Arch X. Tenninmon and Tenshimon say that it's given to only the great Tamers by the Almighty Angelic Digimon. I don't know who he or she is, but I know we'll find out someday."  
"Wait a minute," said Monomon. "You said 'great' Tamers, right? Well what about JRK? He surely is a great Tamer. I mean look how I came out."  
"I know," said Tenshimon. "Just look at you."  
"Tenshimon!" said Tenninmon, giggling.  
"Oh you are so freakin' lucky I don't have the strength to digivolve right now, or I'd kick the holiness outta ya'!"  
"Ha!" said Tenshimon. "Digivolve. That's funny."  
"Wait," said JRK as he turned around quickly. "You don't think that Monomon can digivolve don't you?"  
Not only Tenshimon, but everyone, including Elliot and Patamon nodded.  
"Dude, they've gotta be kiddin' me," said JRK. "Oh, man you guys are gonna flip when you see big boy here digivolve."  
"Whatever," said Tenshimon.  
"So, JRK," said Iris. "Where are we headed?"  
"To a lake. I'm sick and tired of sitting around a canyon. Not to mention I'm freakin' hot!"  
Just as they all continued to walk further, JRK froze. Everyone looked at there surroundings, as they saw that the lake was about 5 miles further, but that wouldn't have mattered, for if they couldn't make it out of this situation, they wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.  
They looked around them, and saw dozens of hairy yellow ape like creatures surrounding them.  
"Apemon," said JRK. "Looks like we crossed into their territory."  
"We just happened to walk into their territory, huh?" asked Tenshimon, suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they led us here on purpose."  
"You really think so?" asked Patamon.  
"JRK how could you?" asked Iris.  
"What the hell are you all talkin' about? I didn't lead you no where on purpose. This was just a simple mistake."  
"Yeah, so sue us!" said Monomon, holding his guard. All the Apemon then came closer as they began to surround them.  
JRK then looked at Monomon, and vice versa. They knew what to do. The young boy pulled down his hockey mask, pulled on his goggles, and raised his hood over his head.  
"Bring it on," said the Apemon.  
"RUN!" shouted Monomon. At this everyone turned around and busted through the Apemon and headed for the lake. "We'll meet you there!"  
"OKAY! BE CAREFUL!" Iris shouted back as she ran off with the others.  
"For the love of carnage and discord, we lay to waste all we see until we find satisfaction! So says Super JRK and Monomon!" shouted JRK as he launched himself into the air, followed by Monomon. "We are gonna pummel you until the laws of physics are broken!"  
The Apemon were ready…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Elliot and Patamon had finally made it along side of the large lake. Iris and her digimon made it shortly after.  
"I hope Monomon and JRK are okay," said Tenninmon, panting and holding her chest. She looked back and tried to see as far as she could, but couldn't see the two.  
"Man," began Tenshimon as he stood up tall. "Even those two don't deserve this. We must help them. There is no way they'll stop them on their own."  
"Are you two sure you can take on all those Apemon?" asked Iris.  
"We're sure of it," Tenninmon answered. The two twin digimon stood tall as the wind began to blow, swishing across their faces. "We're sure."  
"You all can go and help them," said Elliot. "Patamon and I'll stay here until you guys get back. Please be careful."  
The three nodded and it was settled; they were going back. Iris and her digimon then ran off in direction of their companion.  
"I hope they'll be okay," said Patamon, worriedly. "This is too much."  
"I know. And we just got here. But that brings up another question, Patamon: Why are we here? Are we supposed to do something to help the Digital World?"  
Elliot had dreamed of coming to the Digital World one day, and that day had finally come. He dreamed of being heroic just like all the others before him. He dreamed of doing all those things. And then he woke up…to find that his dream had come true. He and Patamon had finally made it. But why? Why now?  
"Thunder Javelin!" shouted someone from within the lake. Elliot and Patamon had quickly shifted their attention away from the direction of JRK and Monomon towards the lake.  
"What was that?" asked Patamon, shaking. He had never heard such a voice.  
"I—I don't know. I think it came—from there."  
"Maybe we should…"  
"We should." At that, Elliot and Patamon turned around and began to run away, right when they heard a loud splash, as if someone had been tossed from out of the lake. That someone's seemingly lifeless body soared through the air and crash landed in front the two.  
"Oh man, what is that?" asked Elliot, worried it might be something dangerous.  
"Uuggh," said the body. It had somewhat of a devilish appearance with wings on its back, and large arms that could reach the ground like that of a gorilla.  
Just as the two got closer to the body, they heard another splash, and quickly turned back around. Right then, a large long and slender red serpent with a golden like horn appeared from out of the water.  
"Useless thing," said the monster. "You can go free, but hear me and hear me well: The Demon Lords will come for you. They will not be refused!"  
At that, the serpent then sank back into the water.  
"Was that a MegaSeadramon? I have its card," said Elliot, but then realized that this wasn't a card game anymore. This was real. They then went to go help the digimon.  
"Ummm, are you okay, little guy?" asked Elliot. He slowly began to poke the digimon, and then stopped as he soon began to move. "Are you okay?"  
"Back off!" shouted the digimon as he stood up, spitting water out of his mouth. He then ran over to the lake. "COME ON, MEGASEADRAMON! COME ON AND FIGHT ME! IF THOSE DEMON LORDS ARE SO GREAT THEN WHY DON'T THEY COME OUT AND RECRUIT ME THEMSELVES? HUH!? COME ON!"  
"What's he doing?" asked Patamon.  
"He's calling MegaSeadramon. That thing is wickedly powerful and jus as much evil. If he comes out he might kill us too."  
"We gotta stop that guy! HEY YOU!" called Patamon as he flew over to him. "Stop it! You don't want him to come out again do you?"  
"I want me a piece of that waste of data! And what'd you care anyways, dough brain?" said the digimon as he brushed Patamon back. The digimon called out some more and noticed that the serpent was not coming. "Punk."  
"Who are you, anyway?" asked Elliot. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"I do mind, but I'll tell you anyway. The name's Garamon."  
"Garamon, why'd MegaSeadramon want you in the first place?" asked Elliot.  
"They wanted to recruit me. Wanted me to join their affiliation or whatever called the Demon Lords. I got better things to do on my spare time. Not waste it on these morons. Wait a minute!" Garamon then began to look Elliot up and down. He then hopped on his shoulder, right next to Patamon. "You're a human, ain't you? And that's your, what they call it, partner, right?"  
"Yes," said Patamon, curiously.  
"I've never seen one of you guys before. What brings you to the Digital World?"  
"Ummm, I really don't know," said Elliot, hanging his head.  
"What's up with him?" Garamon asked Patamon.  
"He's a little sad because he doesn't have a digivice."  
"Oh jeez, cry me a river why don't ya?" said the little demon digimon. "Don't worry about it. You'll get one. Now stop whining like a little baby. Humans have a rep in this world and you don't wanna ruin it, do ya?"  
Elliot lifted his head and looked at the two digimon on his shoulders: Garamon on his left, Patamon on his right. He then smiled, seeing these two digimon. And just as he did this, a ball of light appeared in front of him. It glowed an eerie white and blackish color.  
"I don't believe it," said Elliot as he smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So this is the real thing, huh?" asked Damien, as he stood atop of the highest tree he had ever seen in his life, but then again, he'd never been to the Digital World. "The real deal," said Cockermon, standing atop of Damien, his newly found Tamer. "So by the looks of that digivice in your hands, I'd say that means that you and me are partners."  
"That is so cool," the boy said with a smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier. Not only had he made it to the infamous Digital World, but he had a partner, and not just any partner, but a great one at that, but of course, any human would say that about his or her partner. "So what's up with all the Demon Lord talk? Who are they?"  
"Well, I'm not too sure actually. I wasn't really around when they 'supposedly' attacked. I say supposedly because it's just a rumor. I've yet to see any destruction left by them, or any servants to them."  
"What about Ogremon?" asked Damien.  
"Crackpot. Nothing but a crackpot." Damien and Cockermon then laughed at that remark.  
  
Meanwhile, standing about a couple trees far from the two stood, or floated, a dark figure with large bat-like wings. He stared heavily at the two, especially Cockermon.  
"You have yet to witness our power…until now."  
The figure's wings extended themselves apart, revealing many, many holes and shreds within them. Even with them, still he was able to soar as if he were not a demon with wings, but an angel.  
  
Damien had then stopped laughing, as he saw that Cockermon had stopped as well. Cockermon's ears had risen in the air, indicating he had heard something.  
"What's wro---?" began Damien, as that was all he was able to say when he caught sight of a large bat like man soaring towards him. "Is that---?"  
"JUMP!" shouted Cockermon as he leapt down form the tree, followed by Damien. The fall was tremendously terrifying, giving any man fear if not all ready instilled upon him. Damien could not bear to watch his drop; he closed his eyes in fear as he continued to fall and fall.  
Cockermon landed on the ground with a thud, but was not injured. Too bad the same could not be said for Damien, as he fell and fell.  
He kept his eyes close, and because of this, he did not know whether he was nearing the ground. How would he possibly know?  
CRASH! That's how. He landed on his feet, but could not take the impact and fell back on his rear end.  
"Damien! Are you okay?" Cockermon asked as he ran over to his partner.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice. "Today is your day of reckoning! Today you shall perish by the hands of the Black Devil Devimon!"  
"Damien! We gotta get up! He's coming!"  
Devimon jumped down from the tree and flew at top speed down towards them.  
"HE'S COMING!"  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Damien, as he tried to reach his Arch X, but couldn't as his body felt weak; as if his ribs had chosen to occupy his hip and his legs were linguini. But miraculously, a bright light shined from the Arch X a stabbed through Devimon. Just as this happened, the devil then burst into millions of data particles.  
Cockermon stood there, amazed at how that happened all too quickly. But for some reason, he felt as if it was not over. No, he didn't feel…he knew. He was coming back.  
"GET OFF THE GROUND NOW!" shouted Cockermon to Damien, who seemed to slightly move.  
Just then, Devimon had burst from out of the ground beneath them, knocking them into the air.  
"Ha ha ha!" laughed the evil demonic digimon. He then raised his hand in the air and touched Damien on the chest. "Touch of Evil!"  
Damien's eyes then turned black as he gripped his chest. He couldn't take the pain that was put in him. It was as if his chest was collapsing that very moment. He just couldn't take it.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he landed on the ground once again.  
"You leave him alone!" shouted Cockermon as he opened his mouth as wide as he could. He began to suck up wind into his windpipe, harder and harder. "Sonic Bark!"  
The little dog released the blast of wind and sound towards the demon in a desperate attempt to save his partner. He had to do something.  
The attack hit Devimon, but did not even leave a scuff on his already shredded outfit. He turned towards Cockermon and smiled the most evil of smiles.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I don't believe it," said Tenshimon, as he, Tenninmon and Iris stood in front of a most shocking sight. "It's disgusting!"  
"It's grotesque," said Tenninmon, shielding her eyes.  
"It's—it's—the Apemon!" said Iris, still shocked by her sight. "Or at least was. They've been defeated."  
The three stood in front of the Apemon territory, where they saw nothing but arms and other body parts breaking up into small particles as they floated off into space. Other than that, there were body prints of the Apemon into the dirt, picturing them screaming and being slammed into the ground, but not one implant of JRK or Monomon.  
"Did they do this?" asked Tenshimon. "If so I gotta hand it to those guys."  
"There they go!" said Tenninmon as she pointed out into the distance, revealing JRK and Monomon running away from what appeared to be another small group of Apemon chasing them. "Are they running away?"  
"No," said Iris, smiling. "They're leading the Apemon away from us. I don't believe it!"  
"Those guys are really something, huh?" asked Tenshimon.  
"Come on, let's go back to Elliot," said Tenninmon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"That was very amusing, puppy," said Devimon as he walked away from Damien. Damien laid there, eyes still black as he tried to grip on to dear life.  
"Bring it on," Cockermon said, standing on all fours as heroic as can be, when in reality he was scared out of his fur, but it was either that or pee his pants, if he had any. "Sonic Bark!"  
"Oh not again," said Devimon as he raised his hand and deflected it. "This is no longer fun, infant. Time for you to meet the same fate as your friend—and perish!"  
Just as Devimon spread his wings out once again, and raised his hands in the air as he brought it down closer and closer towards Cockermon. Just as the hand got closer towards the puppy, Devimon's body then went flying over Cockermon's head and into a tree, breaking it into.  
"Damien?" said Cockermon, as he stared off into the area in which his Tamer lied. He saw the 18 year old human stand up tall, his eyes shifting from coal black to their original color, and saw that the Arch X had transformed itself into the D-Gauntlet surrounding his arm.  
"D-ARMS!" shouted Damien. "Just like that tree, Devimon, we are gonna break you in two!"  
"Let's do it, Damien!" said Cockermon, jumping next to his human's side.  
"Now you, Devimon are gonna reckon the day you messed with us!" The D-Gauntlet then transformed back into the Arch X as the D-Arms Program deactivated. Damien pressed a series of buttons on his Arch X. He seemed to know what he was doing.  
"Get ready, Cockermon. Here it comes."  
"I'm ready!"  
Devimon then stood back up and stretched his wings and cracked his neck.  
"Very, very nice, human. But next time, try to actually KILL ME!"  
Cockermon stood there, shaking. But not because of fear, oh no, but because of a surge of energy that surged through his body. He felt it, and it felt strange and new to him. He'd never felt it before, but at the same time, it felt familiar. His ears began to rise, and he began to glow.  
"I don't think so!" Devimon flew at top speed for Cockermon and neared closer and closer.  
"LET'S BLAST IT!" shouted the Tamer and digimon, as Devimon came closer and closer.  
"BLAST DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
Cockermon was surrounded by a purplish and blackish aura, as he floated over a glowing pentagram inside a circle with thick lines surrounding the circle.  
Cockermon began to flash and flash as his skin blackened and a grid in the shape of him under the skin appeared. It glowed and glowed and glowed, and soon he began to grow as his skin was slowly ripping off of him. All sorts of data and other symbols surrounded him as he grew and the skin was finally torn off.  
"COCKERMON BLAST DIGIVOLVE TOOOO------  
All the data surrounding him had come together and formed a large golden collar. Cockermon's grid like body slid through the collar as he then began to regain brand new dark blue skin. His little legs had grown into full grown wolf-like legs, and he grew in size. The golden collar then shrunk and grabbed on to his long serpent like tail. He was a new digimon now.  
"-----GREYHOUNMON!"  
  
"Greyhounmon?" asked Damien as he saw his little companion become a full grown adult. "So cool!"  
Greyhounmon leaped from his position and pounced onto Devimon, sending the two flying away from Damien.  
"You will perish under the might of The Demon Lords! PERISH!" screamed Devimon, as he frantically punched the large dog.  
"SCREW YOU!" Greyhounmon shouted as he began biting and gnawing on the arm of the black devil.  
The two, still crashing through trees, continued attacking each other.  
"That's what I'm talking about! Get 'em Greyhounmon!"  
"TAIL WHIP!" Greyhounmon whipped his tail in the air and lashed it for Devimon. The demon digimon grabbed the tail, and gripped it harder and harder.  
"Come on," said the demon. "You can do better than that!"   
"Oh yes I can!"  
"KICK HIS ASS, GREYHOUNMON!"  
Greyhounmon yanked back his tail, pulling Devimon towards him. As he got closer, the large dog head butted him into another tree.  
"This is getting very vexing!" Devimon stood up, slouching over in pain. He tried to stretch his wings out, but even they were in pain. "I came to destroy you in the name of all that is tainted and dark! No force on DigiWorld can change that. Not one single thing."  
Devimon then raised his finger, as it began to extend into a long, long nail. It began to glow dark color. He flew for Greyhounmon, ready to taint him with his Touch of Evil, but Greyhounmon was ready. He whipped out his tail and began blocking the finger with the tip of it. More and more Devimon tried to take a stab at it (pun intended) but Greyhounmon continued to block them all.  
"You're doing it!" shouted Damien from behind. "Alright now get him with a Tail whip!"  
"You got it! TAIL WHIP!" the large blue dog whipped his even larger tail at Devimon with tremendous force. He continued to do this over and over again, as Devimon continued to block them all, but it seemed as if the great black devil was growing real tiresome.  
"What's—wrong—Devimon?" asked Greyhounmon, panting as he continued to pound on his enemy's finger with his Tail Whip. "Gett—ing tired?"  
"Not—not—at—AAAALLLLL!"  
Devimon cocked back his hand, and brought it down ready to execute this nuisance once and for all. But Greyhounmon had other plans. He moved out of the way, and lifted his tail and saw this as the perfect moment to strike. He stabbed Devimon hand with his tail, ripping it off of his wrist.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain.  
"Now try this on for size…" Greyhounmon began to close his eyes, as a heavy wind picked up. Greyhounmon concentrated hard at his target, who could barely move as he was in so much pain. "SPEED DEMON!"  
The dog then ran, no, hovered slightly above the ground as his ears rose. He hovered at full speed towards Devimon; faster than anything Damien had ever seen in his life.  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Devimon screamed as he felt the full force of, what felt like, a missile breaking through his skin, tearing everything apart within him; his head quaking at the impact.  
Greyhounmon skidded on the ground behind his fallen adversary. He was most pleased at this sight.  
"Score: 1 for the top dog, and score: ZIP for the Demon Losers!" said Damien as he ran over to his digimon.  
Devimon fell to the ground, as he slowly began to dissolve. Just then, it began to rain; harder and harder it got.  
"You may have defeated me, Chosen Child," said the black devil. "But heed my word, as more will come in my place. More will come and there will be no esc—  
Devimon didn't even get to finish his sentence, as Greyhounmon stomped on his head, crushing it. He then sucked in all of the data Devimon left behind.  
"Let them come," said Greyhounmon, panting as the heavy rain drops slammed on to his head.  
"Let them come," Damien said as well.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"It rains in the Digital World?" asked Cris, as he ran and ran with Sparkmon flapping by his side.  
"Obviously yes!" said Sparkmon, shouting or the loud pitter patter of the drops. "We have to find a place to shelter!"  
"LOOK!" shouted Cris, as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up atop of a cliff. Sparkmon followed and saw what he was looking at. Just then, lightning struck, lighting up the whole area, revealing a tall man beast standing atop of the cliff.  
"Leomon," Cris said.  
Then, in another flash of lightning, Leomon vanished.  
"Come on. He went that way." And like a flash of lightning, Cris and Sparkmon ran for the cliff…  
  
to be continued….  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution  
  
Iris: It's me Iris. Well Elliot and I are now searching for JRK. We have no idea where he could be. I mean the Digital World is one big place.  
  
Tenshimon: You're telling me. Leave to those two to get lost.  
  
Elliot: Well they were helping us. Wait! Is that them over there? Looks like they are in trouble.  
  
Cris: Now over to me. Sparkmon and I finally find Leomon, but this guy is a serious weirdo. He's not up for the serve and protect thing like he should. What's up with him?  
  
JRK: Well this is what happens when we choose to do the right thing at the wrong time. Now we're stuck here with this beast of a Devidramon.  
  
Monomon: Shut up, JRK. We gotta get outta this. But what are we gonna do? And who's that wizard dude? Is he here to help us?  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution: Devidramon, Demon of the Sky! Leomon's Decision  
To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…


	3. Chap 3

Digimon: Revolution: To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…  
Chap. 03  
Devidramon, Demon of the sky! Leomon's Decision!  
  
"He did what?" asked Elliot, as he had gotten finished telling his story of Garamon and the Arch X.  
"He chased them away," said Iris, excited.  
"But he could be in trouble," said Tenninmon, staring at her male counterpart.  
"As much as I'd hate to say it," said Tenshimon. "We've got to help them, Iris. See if you can use your Arch X to track them down."  
"But they don't have a digivice, Tenshimon," said Iris, looking worried. "This is really not good."  
"But," began Elliot. "If they did what you say they did, then I have a feeling that they're safe."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Dude," said Monomon. "Where the hell are they taking us?"  
JRK and the blue monkey laid tied up in the arms of a small group of Apemon as they carried them through a dark forest that made everything seem as if it were night time.  
"I'll let you know when we get there, if we happen to survive on the way."  
"What makes you say that?"  
JRK signaled over to sharp spears that the Apemon carried.  
"So I see you get my 'point', huh?" laughed Monomon.  
"Dude shut up."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Then again," said Garamon, as he shielded his eyes from the sun. "You said it was Apemon that caught him, right?"  
"Yeah, why?" asked Tenshimon.  
"Well the sun is almost gone, and since the Apemon has them, they're probably gonna sacrifice him."  
"SACRIFICE!?" shouted everyone.  
"Yeah. The Apemon perform a ritual now and then when the sun disappears for the one they worship. I here it's a 'Demon of the Sky'."  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Iris as she covered her mouth. Everyone quickly exchanged glances.  
"You'd all be lost without me," said Garamon proud of himself. Patamon and Elliot smiled, but then realized there were more important things.  
"We have to go find them!" said Iris. "If we don't make it in time, who knows what'll happen!"  
"Let's go!" said Tenshimon as he took charge and flew off, with the others following him. They were determined to find JRK and the Apemon before it was too late.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Hurry up, Sparkmon!" shouted Cris, as he stopped to turn around, seeing his digimon flap his ears as hard as he could through the pounding rain. "Can you flap a little slower!?"  
"I will if you continue to yell at me! I'm going as fast as I can!" Sparkmon then caught up to Cris and the two began running as if there lives depended on it.  
As the two ran and flew, they could a figure far ahead. The one they were searching for.  
"You're not going anywhere, Leomon!" shouted Cris as he picked up speed.  
The man lion digimon then began hopping form tree top to tree top, farther and farther away from Cris.  
The lightning cracked and cracked in the air, giving off a loud sound as if a mountain lion growled into the horizon. And quicker than lightning, the two stormed off.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So you can do that again, right?" asked Damien, sitting under a cliff, protecting he and Cockermon from the storm. "I mean blast digivolve and all."  
"Probably," said Cockermon, opening his little puppy mouth to release a loud yawn. He stretched out on Damien's lap. "I'm not too worried about whether I can digivolve or not, 'cause when those Demon Lords come, I'll take them out like this if I have to."  
"That's the spirit," said Damien, as rested his head back and let the pitter patter of the rain drops ease his mind, while visualizing images of Greyhounmon running through the moon light. "Greyhounmon. Awesome."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
As he lay there, he stared up at the ceiling. He would've moved, but his arms and legs were tied. He looked over to his far left at a large table surrounded by candles, and saw his wizard's hat and staff. Next to the table was a large fountain with a sculpture of pixie like digimon spitting water. He had given up trying to grab it a while ago. He gave up all hope. He was just waiting for it all to be over. For the Demon of the Sky to come and devour him.  
He then heard flapping from the distance. He looked up through one of the ceiling's glass windows, and saw a shadowy beast fly by. The time was nearing.  
WAM! Just then, the two large doors of the castle flew open and slammed onto the wall behind them. He looked at a group of Apemon run in carrying two other bodies in their arms. Whether they were alive or not was unknown.  
"Ooh ooh aah aah, ooh ooh aah aah…" chanted the Apemon, as they got closer and closer to the center on the castle to a tied up figure.  
JRK looked up at the ceiling, and saw two glass windows that were about a few feet next to each other.  
"Man that is a monster sized ceiling," said Monomon. He then looked at the windows again, and noticed something. "Eyes?"  
"You're right, Mono," said JRK, as he squinted at the windows. "They're making eyes. A pair of eyes."  
"Quiet, fools!" said one of the Apemon.  
JRK and Monomon were correct; on the ceiling was a picture of large white humanoid creature with armor and a long torn cape. Both its arms were different from the other: one blue with a type of mechanical wolf head and a cannon sticking out the mouth, and the other an orange and red mechanical arm with an armored type dinosaur head with horns. Surrounding the figure in the painting were flames and more flames.  
The Apemon came and dropped the two down next to the other figure on the floor, and soon surrounded them by lit candles.  
The figure lying next to JRK and Monomon turned his head towards them, causing his blonde hair to droop over his face.  
"Dude, are you okay?" asked JRK worriedly.  
"I guess you walked in Apemon territory, huh?" joked Monomon. After seeing he got no laughs, he stopped.  
"I—am—Wizar—izardmon," said the figure. "I—guard this holy cas—tle of the Brave Ones; the—Royal Knights."  
"Holy?" asked JRK, looking at the large painting of the being on the ceiling.  
"What's going on?" asked Monomon.  
"We—" began Wizardmon, as he was soon cut off.  
"You lie here," began an Apemon. "Not before us, but before the Great Beast! The Beast of the Demon Lords! He shall devour your souls, if not savior them for the Lords themselves! Their word is law, and what's been said goes!"  
"Dude," said Monomon. "Shut the hell up!"  
THUMP! Everyone looked up, and saw it. The beast stood there on all fours, watching them all with its piercing red eyes. The time had come.  
All the Apemon then scattered, but before they all left, one Apemon turned back around.  
"If you happen to survive, which you probably won't, then you get a free 'I Survived the Demon of the Sky Sacrificing!' shirt!" He then ran off and hid.  
"It is over," said Wizardmon. "He's coming to devour our souls."  
"Not if we want those T-shirts!" said JRK. "Do it, Monomon!"  
"Way ahead of ya'!" Monomon then whipped out his bladed tail and cut their ropes. Soon they were free.  
"He's coming in," said Wizardmon, as he cracked his knuckles and grabbed his staff.  
"How do you know?" asked Monomon, whipping his tail out some more.  
PPCCHHEEEEEEEWWWWWW! cracked the lightning. The flash from the light lit up the entire dark castle, and revealed that one of the windows on the ceiling was opened.  
Wizardmon grabbed his hat and put it on, readying himself for battle.  
JRK stood in front of the large fountain as if he were pondering the great thoughts.  
"Holy," he said to himself.  
TIT! TAT! TIT! TAT! Everyone heard this. They looked up at the ceiling, searching for the one that made the sound. They looked away, not seeing anyone; not knowing Devidramon walked across the ceiling looking down at them with his red piercing eyes…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cris and Sparkmon busted through the flapping doors of an old western type saloon. Their dripping wet bodies caught everyone's attention. There were many people, or digimon, sitting around at tables either playing cards, or drinking digital rum. Everyone eyed the two strangers oddly.  
"Ummm, Cris?" said Sparkmon, shaking due to the cold and all the eyes of everyone staring at them. "Leomon's not here. Maybe we should…"   
"Where's Leomon?" asked Cris, panting hard as his dagger like eyes stabbed each and everyone in the saloon. "Where is he?"  
Just then, someone wearing cowboy clothing with a body of that of a pistol walked up to them.  
"You lookin' fer trouble, boy?" asked the digimon. "Cause if yer lookin' fer Leomon, then yer definitely lookin' fer trouble."  
"Back off, Pistol Brain," said Cris. "I'm looking for Leomon and there is no way I'm leaving until we talk to him."  
"Come on, Cris," said Sparkmon, not enjoying this moment one bit. "Let's go!"  
Click, click! The digimon then held up a pistol to Cris' face.  
"No one calls Deputymon that! And jus to show you why, I think I'ma put a pistol in yer brain! Er at least a bullet!"  
"GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLL!" shouted a loud lion's voice. Everyone turned around as Leomon leaped down from hanging on the chandelier the ceiling. He landed next to Deputymon and kicked him to the bar, causing him to drop his gun. Leomon quickly picked it up.  
"Woah!" exclaimed Sparkmon at this surprisingly daring rescue.  
Just then, a near by Starmon grabbed the table he was sitting at and tossed it aside as he stood up and held his up his hand as it began to glow.  
Leomon used his cat-like reflexes to catch this and point the gun at the Starmon.  
"Meteor---"  
"Nope," said Leomon as he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet through Starmon's hand. The Starmon fell to the ground in pain, crying out his eyes.  
Leomon dropped his gun, and turned towards Cris and Sparkmon.  
"Nice," said Cris, grinning.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Devidramon as he let out a black mist from within his mouth.  
"It is the Dark Gale attack!" shouted Wizardmon. "Don't let it touch you!"  
The three quickly jumped out of the way as the Dark Gale attack touched the ground and vaporized it, leaving a large hole in the floor.  
"Let's do this!" Monomon and Wizardmon then leaped into the air for Devidramon as he came flying down towards them.  
"Thunder Blast!" shouted Wizardmon as he raised his staff in the air and fired it at Devidramon.  
The large black beast opened his mouth and engulfed the attack. Devidramon swooped on down and landed on the ground, giving out a loud roar.  
"What's that?" asked Monomon. "You wanna a breath mint? Sling Blade!"  
The blue monkey lifted his bladed tail and whipped it at Devidramon, causing many little blades to materialize from thin air and launch themselves at Devidramon. The little blades touched him, but didn't even leave a paper cut.  
"You two must leave!" said Wizardmon. "I shall handle this! Magical Game!"  
Just as he said this, Wizardmon separated into 5 duplicates of himself. "Thunder Blast x5!"  
The 5 lightning energy blasts came together and hit Devidramon. Surprisingly enough, it let a mark, but one that the Demon of the sky was not to pleasant about.  
It lifted its right claw as it began to glow a ruby red color.  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" it screamed as it brought down the claw with one large swipe. All the other four Wizardmon were torn to shreds at the power of the Red Claw attack. The main Wizardmon was left unharmed.  
"They do not stand a chance," said an Apemon from afar, watching the fight.  
"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted JRK as he ran for Devidramon. The beast saw this and swiped his tail at the boy, sending him flying back into a wall.  
"HEY FOUR EYES!" shouted Monomon, from hanging from atop a chandelier. He dropped down onto Devidramon's head, and began clawing his face.  
"That's the way to do it!" cheered JRK. "Your turn, Wizardmon!"  
"You are really something, human," said Wizardmon as he ran for Devidramon. Just as he got close enough to blast him, he froze in his place. He stared at Devidramon and saw his eyes glowing a brighter red than ever.  
"What's he doing?" asked a worried Monomon.  
"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the demon beast as the entire castle began to rumble and rumble, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall down and windows to shatter. JRK stood up and looked around, wondering what was the point of this.  
CCRRRAASH! went a window behind him. JRK turned around and saw that white winged creatures had flown in. They had chains around their body and blue cloths on.  
"Gargoylemon!" shouted Wizardmon. He lifted his staff and began to swat at some of them, but his attempts were futile.  
"Can things get any better?" asked JRK, smiling. "Go get 'em!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Monomon as he was thrown to the ground.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"There it is!" shouted Garamon, as he pointed up ahead at a somewhat ruined castle.  
"That's where they are?" asked Elliot, with Patamon rested on his head.  
"That's where they should be."  
"Let's go!" shouted Tenshimon as he and the others headed down towards the castle.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"What do you want from me?" asked Leomon, sitting at the bar table. Cris and Sparkmon sat next to him.  
"The real question is, Leomon," said Cris, running his hand through his wet hair. "What do you want from us?"  
"What?"  
"You saved our guts from being pumped full of lead, so you must want something from us. What is it?"  
"You actually think I want something form you two?" asked Leomon, who grabbed a cup of glowing digital rum. "Funny."  
Cris then pulled out his Arch X, holding it up in Leomon's face as his picture showed upon it.  
Leomon dropped his glass on the ground, amazed by the picture.  
"So I guess it's true, huh? The humans have arrived and are on a crusade to stop the Demon Lords," said Leomon, grinning.  
"Humans?" asked Cris. He exchanged glances with Sparkmon. "There are other humans here?"  
"Where?" Sparkmon asked.  
Leomon looked at the boy oddly. "You don't know that there are other humans here? Oh this is gold. This is good."  
"What humans? Answer me!"  
"They come to save the world as heroes, only to find out that they are zeroes. Alone they ride, one by one, until their task can be done," Leomon said as he stood up. He then wrapped onto the bar table. "Gimme a large bottle of your best rum."  
"You got it," said the digimon at the bar, a green blob known as Numemon.  
"Nice rhyme, but that still doesn't answer the question," said Cris standing up. "What humans!?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed JRK as a Gargoylemon had grabbed him and lifted his up into the air, ready to drop him.  
"Thunder Blast!" shouted Wizardmon. His attack fired towards Gargoylemon and struck his wings. The wings were ripped off, and transformed into stone. Soon, the rest of the body transformed into a statue and dropped, dragging JRK along for the ride.  
"Gotcha!" Monomon leaped into the air and grabbed his partner and laid him on the ground.  
All the other Gargoylemon zoomed in for Wizardmon and Monomon, but the two were ready.  
"SLING BLADE!"  
"MAGICAL GAME! THUNDER BLAST x5!"  
Both the attacks combined collided with the Gargoylemon, turning them into stone, and breaking them into little pebbles.  
As JRK sat there, he saw how well Wizardmon and Monomon and were working together as a team. He saw how their power combined was great enough to crush any villain, but even together, the three couldn't defeat Devidramon; not without a power boost at least…  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Devidramon as he lashed his tail for Wizardmon. The tip of the tail opened up like that of a Venus Fly Trap, trapping the wizard and slamming him into a wall, immobilizing him. As Wizardmon was pressed against the wall, he dropped his staff the ground, as he slowly felt his chest caving in, and his vision blurred.  
"HEY, MAN!" shouted Monomon. "HE WAS COOL! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"  
The little blue monkey launched itself for Devidramon, ready to pound every bit of hate into the beast's face.  
Devidramon saw this, and fired a large red beam of energy from his eyes, and towards Monomon.  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed JRK as he gripped his fist with all his might and cocked it back. He ran for Devidramon, holding his fist high in the air as it began to glow. "D-ARMS! D-WRECK NOW!"  
Just as all this was said, a glowing ball in JRK's hand began to grow and grow and engulf it, creating a large metal ball with a teddy bear's smiling face on it.  
WAM! The D-Wreck, as it is called, landed a big blow on Devidramon's chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall, and throwing the attack off course and into the ceiling again. More cracks began to form in the ceiling, and it would be a matter of time before it would collapse.  
JRK stood there, looking at his right hand, estranged by the large wrecking ball that replaced his hand. Just then, it began to glow again, and shrink into a strange device in his hand.  
"The Arch X!" shouted JRK in excitement. Monomon and Wizardmon then walked back over to him, and stared at the device.  
"The Arch X," said Wizardmon, panting. "The time is nearing."  
"What time?" asked Monomon.  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Devidramon then rose back up and stretched his wings.  
"The time—to DIGIVOLVE!" shouted JRK as he raised his Arch X into the air.  
Just as he did this, the ceiling had finally given way, and large pieces of cement came falling from the sky…towards JRK. "Huh? OH NO!"   
"JRK!" screamed Monomon. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"BLAST IT!" shouted Wizardmon.  
Just then, the Arch X began to glow and a beam of light shot out towards Monomon.  
"BLAST DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
Monomon was surrounded by a bluish and golden aura, as he floated over a glowing pentagram inside a circle with thick lines surrounding the circle.  
Monomon began to flash and flash as his skin blackened and a grid in the shape of him under the skin appeared. It glowed and glowed and glowed, and soon he began to grow as his skin was slowly ripping off of him. All sorts of data and other symbols surrounded him as he grew and the skin was finally torn off.  
"MONOMON BLAST DIGIVOLVE TOOOO------  
All the data surrounding him had come together and landed on his newly formed muscular arms. Monomon's grid like body then began to regain brand new tan skin and blue fur. His whole entire body had grown into a very muscular and ripped body; his hair had grown longer in the form of a pony-tail and he doubled in size. He was a new digimon now.  
"-----PRIMEATEMON!"  
  
JRK opened his eyes, and stared at the beauty that was Primeatemon. All the cement was smashed into many little pieces by the fists of the newly formed champion digimon.  
"JRK!" shouted Iris as her and the others finally made it inside through the already opened doors. She then froze at the sight of Primeatemon. Next were the stunned faces of Elliot, Patamon, Garamon, Tenninmon, and especially Tenshimon.  
"My gosh!" exclaimed the boy angel. "He really can digivolve."   
"GO KICK HIS CAN HIGH AND LOW!" shouted JRK, as Primeatemon stormed for Devidramon. "You come with me, Wizardmon."  
"Huh?" said the wizard in confusion.  
Primeatemon leaped into Devidramon's chest, knocking him to the ground. Primeatemon raised his fists in the air and began pounding on the beast's head as if he were a drum.  
"YOU—ARE—GOING—DOWN!" shouted the large ape.  
Devidramon lifted its wings into the sky, and began flapping with all its might. The large beast flew into the air, carrying Primeatemon along.  
  
"Come on," said JRK as he and Wizardmon ran to the fountain spitting water. "Now get your staff."  
"JRK!" called Iris as she and the others ran over to the boy.  
"Nice of you guys to show up, but we've got things handled here. Ain't that right, Wizzy?"  
"Wizzy?" said Wizardmon, in disgust at the name JRK gave him. "Oookay."  
  
WAM!  
POW!  
SLAM! were the sounds of the large fists of Primeatemon clobbering Devidramon's stomach.  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Devidramon then lashed its tail at Primeatemon, who was putting up a fight trying to block that and punch at the same time.  
"Every tale has an end!" said Primeatemon as he managed to grip the tail, and grip it with every might and soul he had. The pain surged to Devidramon's upper body, and caused him to lose balance in the sky.  
"And it's time for THIS tale to end!" The large ape then ripped off Devidramon's tail and tossed it in down inside the castle.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tenninmon, as she pointed up at Devidramon's tail that came and landed onto the fountain with the weight of 3 BigMamemon, smashing the fountain and causing the water to burst out. Everyone else didn't get hit, just a sprinkle here and there, but Wizardmon took the full force as the water blasted him back into a wall, getting him soaked and wet the wind knocked out of him.  
"Wizardmon!" shouted JRK as he ran for the digimon. He then froze as he heard a loud yell. He looked into the air and saw Primeatemon falling from the sky. As he did this, he did not notice that Devidramon's tail then burst into flames as the water touched it, and then turned into ash and then data.  
  
"PRIMAL FURY!" shouted Primeatemon as his muscles began to bulge and he then closed up into a ball. He then opened up and released energy from him in the form of many transparent Monomon. All the Monomon carried power equivalent to Primeatemon and flew into Devidramon's body. The attacks collided with the beast, and created a large cloud of smoke.  
"BUULSEYE!" Primeatemon said as he continued to fall closer to the castle.  
  
"Wizardmon!" said Iris, shaking the drenched body. "Wake up! Come on!"  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Devidramon as he flew from the smoke cloud and flew down towards Primeatemon. He lifted his claw in the air as they began to glow red, and then brought it down on Primeatemon's chest, leaving a large red scar on torso.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the ape. He fell faster and faster towards the castle ground, and then finally crashed onto the ground. Devidramon then landed on the ground next to Primeatemon, lifting his claw, ready to finish him off.  
"Don't think so!" Primeatemon quickly lifted his fist and threw a punch into Devidramon's chin. He then stood up and began flexing. "I'm a zillion pounds of all testosterone! PRIMORTIAL OOZE!"  
Primeatemon opened his mouth and released yellow ooze from within towards Devidramon. The winged beast leaped into the air, dodging the attack, and landed back on the ground. Not being able to use his tail anymore, he stretched out his long arms and then pinned Primeatemon to the wall, making his grip tighter and tighter. Primeatemon was soon to the point where he was about to black out. Devidramon moved his face closer to his adversary's face, breathing his every breath onto his face. He then opened his mouth, revealing every fang in his mouth. He was ready to devour...  
"DEVIDRAMON!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see Wizardmon get up from the wall. "It ends here!"  
"GO WIZARDMON!" cheered Iris and Elliot.  
"DO IT!" shouted JRK as he pointed to Wizardmon's staff that was lying about two feet away from the half destroyed fountain.  
Devidramon saw the staff, and knew what they were doing. He then forgot about Primeatemon and stomped for the staff. Wizardmon quickly bolted for the staff as well.  
Just as it seemed that Devidramon would make it there first, JRK's Arch X began to glow, and released a surge of energy into Wizardmon, giving the strength he needed to make it to the staff. The wizard leaped into the air to the staff, and stretched out his hand. And with every bit of will power he had, he made it to grabbing the staff, and continued to get closer near the fountain. He quickly stuck the tip of staff into the fountain's water, and launched it at Devidramon.  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the demonic beast as the staff touched its face. Devidramon's face then began to turn into what made it look like a black void took the place of its face. Its whole fell to the ground with a loud thud, and then exploded in a gigantic black mist of data. Primeatemon got up and then absorbed the data of the Devidramon, healing his wounds. Right after, he then transformed back into Monomon and walked over to his friends.  
"Did that little staff do that?" asked Iris as she walked up closer now that everything was over.  
"No," said Tenshimon, looking at the fountain. "This is a 'holy' castle right? And there is a fountain here. You do the math."  
"Well you didn't need to get snotty," Tenninmon replied.  
"That was incredible!" said Garamon giving a high five to Patamon.  
"That was an awesome fight!" Elliot said. "Monomon and Wizardmon were so cool!"  
"Yeah," said Monomon as he handed Wizardmon his staff back.  
"I must say so myself," Wizardmon added. "We make a great team."  
"Maybe you should tag along with us, Wizzy," said JRK. "I mean, we have the Arch X now, meaning that you must be a partner to me as well. And there is no way that you'll be guarding this place anymore, seeing as how there is nothing here anymore. Man Primeatemon sure can wreck a place."  
"No one better," said Monomon, happily.  
"You have really proven yourself, human," said Wizardmon. "I mean—JRK. An odd little name."  
"Odd name for an odd person," said Tenshimon, who was kicked in the knee by his female counterpart. "But I must hand it to the both of you. You really did it."  
"Yeah, we did," said JRK. He then hit himself on the head as he just remembered something. He turned to the large hole in the wall, where the Apemon were trying to escape. "Ummm, ahem. There is the matter of a couple of T-Shirts that you guys owe us."  
"Grrrr," growled the Apemon.  
"And if you don't hand them over, then we'll beat you until you are hot and bothered," Monomon said cracking his knuckles.  
"Uh oh."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Well thanks for the story, Leomon," said Cris as he and Sparkmon stood next to the lion man-beast, standing in front of train tracks. The rain had stopped, and now they were waiting with Leomon for the next Locomon to arrive. "Now we know that we have to go and find these other humans that you're talking about. That's if they're here yet."  
Leomon stood there, carrying on his back a sack of bottles full of rum. He was already drinking one bottle at the moment.  
"But there's one thing that you haven't answered," said Sparkmon, floating next to Cris. "What's with you? Why aren't you like the other Leomon that are up for serving and protecting?"  
"Cause what's the point?" asked Leomon, drinking more rum. "What gives me the right to uphold truth and justice, huh? It isn't in my job description, kid. What I'm doing would be called 'justice' by others; right by some; and wrong to others. I could save a group of digimon being threatened by an enemy. That would counted as good, but for all I know that enemy could be getting payback for something they must've done to him. So what would that make me? Right or wrong? I just don't see the point anymore."  
"You make a good point," said a sarcastic Cris, as he rotated his index finger around his ear.  
SSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR! went a long train like digimon known as Locomon that came up to the station. Everyone boarded the train, followed Leomon and his two tag alongs. They sat down far in the back, and eyed each other.  
"So what's it going to be, Leomon?" asked Cris, as he sat back in his cold metal seat.  
Leomon stopped drinking from his bottle, and stared outside. He began to ponder his thoughts. Should he go along and follow these two? But what would he get out of this? What would he gain? Would he become stronger? What would be the point? There is no point. No point at all for him to do this at all. So he decided…  
"Alright," he said as he then began to drink from the bottle again. "I'll do it."  
"Are you serious?" said Cris, smiling at the new news. "This is going to be awesome!"  
"So where are we going anyways?" asked Sparkmon.  
"Somewhere," said Leomon. "Somewhere."  
Cris stared out of the window, followed by the others. They all stared into the horizon as the sun began to reappear in they sky, and lit the world with its warm inviting light. There were new adventures ahead. More to come for Cris. And maybe he'll even find these other humans. Things were looking bright for him…for now…  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution:  
  
Cris: Alright, I'll give you two guess on who this is.  
  
Sparkmon: Cris!  
  
Cris: Whatever. Anyways, me and the guys are headed who knows where, when we run into this guy and his weird little dog.  
  
Damien: Names Damien, nice to meet.  
  
Cris: So you are those other humans that Leomon was talking about, huh? Where are the others?  
  
Damien: Others?  
  
Cris: Oh brother, now we're gonna have to go find them all! Come on.  
  
Woodmon: HA HA! First you're gonna have to get passed us and the Bleak Forest. Not to mention our leader!  
  
Cockermon: Not good. We have to get passed them.  
  
Cris: Dude, that straw man over there is so freakin' creepy. Wait! Is he moving?  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution: Watch Out! The Bleak Forest attacks!  
To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…


	4. Chap 4

Digimon: Revolution: To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…  
Chap. 04  
Watch out! The Bleak Forest Attacks!  
  
Cris, Leomon, and Sparkmon all sat on the train, not making a sound. Everyone else on the Locomon had gotten off at their respectful stops, leaving the three alone. They had sat there as quiet as a statue, not making a sound or move. There was nothing to talk about between them.  
After about a minute more, Locomon stopped.  
"Alright," said the Locomon. "Last stop. Everybody out!"  
The three stood up and stepped out of the train like digimon; Leomon having a lesser load seeing as how he already finished his rum.   
"Well what now," said Sparkmon, floating atop Cris's shoulder. "Wait, where are we anyways?"  
everyone looked around at there surroundings. They appeared to be in a town, similar to an old English town. There were all sorts of digimon around, mainly flower headed digimon called Floramon and Palmon.  
"This is the Leaf Terminal, home to many Floramon and Mushroommon," said Leomon looking around. As he stared, he noticed something very odd.  
"Well those Palmon don't look like Mushroom headed digimon to me," said Cris, crossing his arms.  
"That can't be good," said Sparkmon. He looked around, eyeing the Palmon suspiciously.  
"Something's not right," Leomon said, gripping his sword.   
"Think we should investigate? Who we gonna ask questions first?" asked Sparkmon.  
Just then, a child Floramon came running by, happily following her bouncing ball. Leomon stuck his hand out and grabbed the Floramon and raised her up to his face. "Where are the Mushroommon?"  
"Uh-uh-uh-waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" cried the Floramon.  
"Dude!" shouted Cris. "Put her down."  
"Not until I get some answers," said Leomon.  
"SONIC BARK!" cried a voice from behind.  
"Huh?" Leomon turned around and felt a sonic blast hit his chest. He dropped the Floramon and she ran off.  
Cris and Sparkmon turned to see where the blast came from, and saw a tall boy standing next to a puppy like creature.  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Cris, eyeing the boy strangely.  
"Another human?" asked Damien.  
"And he's using his digimon to bully the Terminal," said the puppy.  
"What? No," said Sparkmon. "It's not like that at all. Leomon over there is just drunk, you see…"  
"Fist of the Beast King!" shouted an angered Leomon. He fired a fiery blast from his fist and towards Cockermon, but due to him being drunk, his aim was off, so instead he hit the boy.  
"Damien!" shouted the puppy.  
"Leomon!" Sparkmon shouted.  
"Oh great," Cris said. "Now there's no way to get out of this one. Get ready, Sparkmon."  
"Can't we just talk this out?"  
"Sonic Bark!" shouted the puppy again, firing a blast from his mouth to Sparkmon.  
"Oh yeah, you're gonna get it!" Sparkmon flew at full speed to the puppy.  
The boy known as Damien sat up and shook his head.  
During the confrontation, a purple odd looking crow stood atop of a building, watching the fight. He eyed them with bulging black eyes, and then flew off.  
"That's it!" shouted Leomon and Sparkmon, as they lunged themselves for the puppy.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a feminine voice. Everyone stopped in their place as a tall woman wearing red tights with revealing spots walked by. She had a rosebud-like mask on, covering her eyes; a long elegant cape; and a long whip that was tied around her waist. "Cease this fighting at once!"  
"Dude," said Cris, whispering to Damien. "Who is that?"  
"Don't know," answered Damien. After realizing that the two were talking to one another, they quickly moved away.  
"Follow me and I'll explain all," said the woman as she turned around and walked away towards a mansion.  
Damien and the puppy looked at each other and shrugged, then followed. Cris and Sparkmon did the same.  
"She's hot," said Cris. "I wonder what she's doing in the Digital World."  
"That's a digimon, kid," said Leomon, after catching up to them.  
"Oh—oh—eeew! Gross. I almost fell in love with a digimon. Not cool."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cris, Sparkmon, and Leomon sat down at a large wooden table with pictures of flowers on it. Damien and his digimon sat on opposite sides, and the woman sat in the center.  
"Alright, lady," said Cris. "What's going on here?"  
"I am Lady Rosemon, Queen of the Leaf Terminal," said the woman. After sipping some of her green tea.  
"Well my friend here says that Mushroommon are supposed to be here," said Cris. "But they're no where in sight. Do you know anything about this?"  
"I while ago, this was just a village of Floramon and Mushroommon, until one day, the entire population of Mushroommon just disappeared. The Floramon believe they were kidnapped. That's why I was called here, to help them search for the missing villagers."  
"Do you have any idea where they might be?" asked Damien.   
"We have an idea that they might be in the Bleak Forest."   
"The Bleak Forest?" asked Sparkmon. "Where is that?"  
"Don't ask, Sparkmon," said Cris, crossing his arms. "We don't want to get involved, and besides, we have to find the other humans here."  
"Umm, hello!" said Damien, knocking on the table. "What do you think I am? I'm a human too!"  
"Oh yeah," said Cris. "You."  
"Listen, Cockermon and I are sorry for attacking you guys."  
"Yeah," said Cockermon. "I guess we thought wrong. No hard feelings?"  
"You're lucky I'm a forgiving person," said Cris, closing his eyes. "Name's Cris. This is Sparkmon and Leomon. Don't be offended if he treats you like dirt. Does that to everyone."  
"Well while we're here, Cris," said Damien, standing up. "Why don't we just go check out this 'Bleak Forest'?"  
"I don't know," said Cris, leaning back in his seat. "What's the bounty if we find these Mushroommon?"  
"Bounty!?" exclaimed Sparkmon, Cockermon and Damien.  
"I'm starting to like the way this kid thinks," said Leomon, grinning. "Yeah, what is the bounty?"  
"I don't believe it."  
"It is quite alright," said Rosemon, holding up her hand. "As bounty you will be given…"  
"Rum," said Leomon, quickly. "Lots of it."  
"Rum it is then," said Rosemon, sighing.  
"RUM!? Wait a sec," said Cris, slamming his fist on the table.  
"Let's go already," Damien said headed for the door. "Let Leomon get drunk if he wants."  
"Butt out, Damien."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The group had then left Rosemon's mansion and headed in the direction of the Bleak Forest. She stared at them sadly, knowing that she played a hand in sealing their fate. Her conscious blazed in her heart, knowing she had done wrong.  
Just then, from out of the shadows walked a tall, white devil like creature. Rosemon sensed this being and quickly turned around to face him.  
"I-I did it," said Rosemon. "I did what you told me to, IceDevimon."  
The white crystal like Devimon walked over to the elegant digimon, placing his cold hands upon her face, causing her breath to soon be seen as it escaped her mouth.  
"Perfect," said IceDevimon. "Now that that's been taken care of, we must move on to the next phase, my dear." He then came close near her, raising his claw in the air. "And now that your existence is meaningless—well you know what's next, don't you, dear?"  
He came closer to her, wrapping his wings around her, bringing them even closer. He felt Rosemon quiver with cold and fear. He brought his face closer to hers, bringing his lips closer to hers…until they were now kissing. Rosemon's lips began to turn ice blue as she felt her body nearly freeze and slowly delete on the inside.  
IceDevimon would've finished the job quicker, but he was enjoying the moment. Just as he was enjoying it even more, he felt a sharp pain shoot from his tongue and to his brain.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he pulled his face away, revealing that she was biting his tongue.  
Rosemon let go and backed up, pulling her whip out.  
"I'm not going out without a fight, IceDevimon," she said with determination.  
IceDevimon stood, having slurped his tongue back in his mouth. He rubbed his jaw, and stretched his wings out.  
"Well then get ready to go out in a blaze of glory, Rosy baby, causing if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Dude this is so not fair," said Cris, walking with the others with a sour look on his face. "I'm not old enough to drink yet. What I'm gonna do with rum?"  
"Hey, Cris," said Leomon. "You're 18, in earth time, right? You want some of the bounty?"  
"Umm, no," said Damien, shaking his head quickly while trying to force out a laugh. "I'm fine. I'm allergic."  
"Your loss."  
"So, Cris. How is it that you have two digimon?"  
"You got a digivice, don't you?" answered Cris. "My Arch X pointed out a picture of Leomon to me after I got Sparkmon, so I just figured he was my partner as well. You mean that didn't happen to you?"  
"Uh, no," answered Damien. "Can't say it has. It's just been Cockermon and I, kicking digital arse ever since we became a team."  
"In other words," said Cris. "You're just not a good enough Tamer for one, huh?"  
"Listen you, I'm just as good as any Tamer! Me and Cockermon have been in a total of two big fights against champion level digimon."  
"And we'll admit that we might have even lost if I hadn't digivolved into Greyhounmon to take down Devimon."  
"Devimon!?" said Leomon, as this caught his attention. He was very surprised at this news. "You—you two destroyed The Black Devil of the Demon Lords?"  
"Yeah," said Damien, suspiciously. "Why? You heard of him?"  
"I guess you could say that," said Leomon, looking into the sky.  
  
FLASHBACK  
A young red and purple, furry little long eared digimon scurried about. He ran off and as hard as he could, only looking back once at his burnt down village. He saw the dark shadows of servants of the demons destroying everything he had. He was so frightened. He was so scared.  
He quickly turned back around and ran off. He ran and ran more and more into the dark forest. Part of the forest had destroyed as well. As he continued to run, he stopped as he saw a tall dark winged figure in front of him. The tall dark figure smiled at him.  
The digimon backed away, ready to turn around and run off, but then he'd be showing fear. He was tired of being afraid. All his life he had been afraid. All his life. Now would be the time not to be afraid. To stare into the eyes of the Black Devil…  
FLASHBACK END  
  
The rest of the walk was somewhat silent after that. Soon after, they had made it in front of a dark forest with two large trees standing side by side, making an opening. In front of the entrance stood a tall wooden pole with a somewhat puppet hanging from it as if he was being crucified.  
"Check out the scarecrow," said Damien, pointing at the puppet. He walked up to it, lifting up the hanging head of the scarecrow. It's face was shown and it appeared to be a poorly drawn face; the mouth was the Japanese letter he, his eyes were the Japanese letter no, and his nose was the Japanese letter mo. The hair was, of course, made of straw. He looked at the beat up hat it was wearing, and grabbed it.  
"Nice hat," said Cris, sarcastically.  
"Yeah," said Damien. "Just needs a touch up if you ask me."  
Just as Damien began dusting the hat off, they heard a large gawking sound. Everyone quickly turned around and looked up into the sky, seeing a small purple crow fly down towards them. The crow came down to Damien and grabbed the hat away, placing it neatly atop the scarecrow's head.  
"Ka! KA-KA-KA-KA!" screamed the crow.  
"Touchy," Damien said walking away. "You know for a scarecrow, he's doing a lousy job at scaring them."  
"Come on," said Cris, as he and his digimon walked into the Bleak Forest. "We don't want to waste any time in getting our rum."  
  
"Now I see why they call this place the 'Bleak' Forest," said Cockermon, staring at his dark and vast surroundings. "This place oughta be torn down and have a mini mall built over it."  
Cris looked around, surrounded by shadows everywhere. He looked at Sparkmon who appeared to be quivering.  
"What's wrong?" he asked his partner.  
"I'm getting some real weird vibes here, Cris," said Sparkmon. "Be on the alert."  
"Well what do you expect," said Damien, walking over to a bush. "Just look at this place. It screams horror."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went a loud screamed that echoed throughout the forest. Everyone turned there heads in the direction it came from.  
"S-see?" said Damien, nervously.  
"We need to split up," said Cris, walking ahead of Damien. "We'll go this way."  
Cris and his digimon walked away, leaving Damien alone with Cockermon.  
"Alright, then," said Cockermon. "What do we look for?"  
"Something that shouldn't be here."  
"Like?"  
"Mushroommon."  
"Well how will we know where to find them?"  
"Too late for that," Damien said, looking around at all the leafless trees near him.  
"Huh?"  
"Cause they already found us! Cockermon, behind you!"  
Just then, one of the trees stuck its branch out towards Cockermon's back. Quickly, the little puppy leaped into the air, doing a back flip and landing on its hind legs.  
"I think we'd better 'leaf'," said Cockermon.  
"Save the bad jokes for later, we got some trees to cut down! Go for it!"  
Right then, the attacking tree walked out of the shadows, revealing its face. It raised its arms in the air and gave out a loud yell.  
"I am Woodmon, servant of Puppet Master and the Bleak Forest!" shouted the tree.  
"Puppet Master?" said Cockermon. "Well whoever he is, tell him that your hedges need trimming! Sonic Bark!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Rosemon blocked the attack thrown by IceDevimon. The cold demon bent down, aiming his horns at the lady digimon. He charged for her like a raging bull, ready to stab at her.  
Quickly, Rosemon leaped out of the way, causing him to crash into the wall, getting his head stuck.  
"HIYA!" she shouted as she lashed out her whip at IceDevimon, leaving a big red mark.  
"AAAAAAAHH!" the demon screamed as he took his head out of the wall. He turned back at Rosemon, staring at her deadly like. "wrong idea! You're the one getting spanked around here—if you know what I mean. HIYA!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The attack flew to the Woodmon, but when it collided, it left no mark.  
"Keep at it, Cockermon," said Damien. As he stood there, he did not notice another Woodmon slowly creeping up to him. The Woodmon grabbed the boy, holding a tight grip on him. "What the—Cockermon! Help!"  
"Damien!" screamed his digimon as he ran for him. As he got closer to the Woodmon, another popped out of nowhere and swung at him.  
"Woody Smash!" it said, knocking the little rookie out.  
"Oof! Ugh. Damien—it's no use. I need to digivolve into Greyhounmon!"  
"Way ahead of you!" Damien struggled to move his arms. He managed to get his fingers in his pocket and pull out his Arch X. The digivice began glow a bright color. This made Cockermon's eyes glow brighter and brighter. The rookie floated in the air, ready to feel the surge of energy.  
"Not so fast!" shouted the Woodmon holding Damien. He tossed the boy in the air, and smacked him on the ground, causing him to drop his digivice. As this happened, the Arch X stopped glowing, as well as Cockermon's eyes. He fell to the ground as well, weak from the loss of energy.  
"Cockermon!" screamed Damien, standing up and running for his digivice. As he got closer, a Woodmon came and grabbed him, followed by the Arch X.  
"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the evil Woodmon. "The Master would be pleased to see them. Let's go."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"This doesn't look right," said Sparkmon, staring at his surroundings. The three had wandered into a large crop field area. "Are we still in the forest?"  
"We're still here," said Cris, looking around. Just then, he froze in terror as his eyes caught a glimpse of something that shouldn't be here. "Ummm, guys? Is that what I think it is?"  
He pointed in the center of the crop field. Everyone else followed his finger, and saw a scarecrow with a hat on its head and a purple crow on it. The crow stared at the group with its big black eyes.  
"That is seriously freakin' me out," said Cris.  
"Oh, brother," said Leomon, rolling his eyes. He then pulled out his sword and launched it at the scarecrow. The sword cut through the breeze, and sliced through the pole, knocking the scarecrow down to the ground, along with the crow. "Satisfied?"  
Cris was far from satisfied, for he saw that the sword hadn't even touch the pole yet and the scarecrow "fell" off. And why didn't the crow fly away.  
"I don't see any Mushroommon," said Sparkmon. "I hope that Damien and Cockermon are having better luck."  
Just then, everyone turned around as they saw a group of Woodmon gather around them, one of which was hold Damien and Cockermon.  
"Sparkmon," said Cris. "No more hoping for you. Leomon, go get your sword."  
"I don't need no stinking sword," said Leomon as he leapt after one of the Woodmon. He raised his fist in the air and brought it down with tremendous force, knocking the Woodmon off its roots.  
"Woody Smash!" shouted another Woodmon from behind Leomon.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the mighty lion as he fell to his knees.  
"The Mushroommon!" shouted out Damien. "The Woodmon are them! Their master did this! If you find the master, then this will all be over!"  
"So I take it that one of these Woodmon is the master, huh?" said Sparkmon.  
"Let's cut these trees down! GO SPARKMON!"  
Sparkmon flew to the Woodmon holding Damien and Cockermon, thinking that might be the Master.  
"NO!" shouted Cockermon. "The master's not one of these guys!"  
"Huh?" Sparkmon stopped to think about who could the master be, throwing off his concentration. Just then, a Woodmon came and knocked him down to the ground.  
"SPARKMON!" Cris, then ran for his partner. As he ran, another Woodmon appeared and blocked his path.  
WAM! Leomon hopped in front of him and punched Woodmon to the floor. The two then began to brawl, kicking and punching each other.  
"I—can't—keep—saving your—hide!" said Leomon, punching his opponent and taking off chips of wood in the process.  
Behind Cris, yet another Woodmon appeared and was ready to attack. Cris turned around and saw this, thinking this was it. It was over. But then…  
"Halo Hit!" screamed Sparkmon as he stood up. He launched his head for the Woodmon, ready to head butt the tree with his halo.  
CRACK! The small feathery rookie crashed through the Woodmon's arm, snapping it off.  
"I don't think so," said Sparkmon, breathing rather hard.   
"Nice job, Sparkmon," Cris congratulated as the Woodmon that was attacked fell to the ground. He looked and saw that his partner was not doing to well. "Sparkmon? Are you okay?"  
"That attack took it outta me," said the little digimon as he then collapsed to the ground.  
"Not good." Cris picked up his digimon and held him in his arms.  
"CRIS!" shouted Damien as he and Cockermon were finally released from a distracted Woodmon's arms. The two ran over to the boy. "Dude we gotta go. Come on!"  
"GO!" shouted Leomon, who was being cornered by two Woodmon. "I'll catch up with you guys! GO!"  
Cris nodded and stood up as he and the others ran to go hide in the crop field.  
"Leave the beast!" said the lead Woodmon. "We have to destroy those children!"  
"No one—and I mean no one—runs away from me in the middle of a fight!" Leomon then raised his hand high in the air, as his sword flew at full speed into his palm. "Let's finish this!"  
Leomon leaped in the air, ready to bring down his sword…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
SMASH! IceDevimon slammed Rosemon into the ground. The Queen stood up slowly, and raised her fist. IceDevimon opened his mouth and fired a blast of ice, freezing her hand. But this did not stop her attack. Her fist came closer to him and collided on his chest, breaking the ice covering her fist.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The kids and their digimon made it into the crop field and continued running until they were as far away from the Woodmon as possible.   
"We have to go back!" said Cris, looking backwards.  
"We can't!" Damien. "We can't. Leomon can handle himself. For now we have to hide out here from the Woodmon and…"  
"Just shut up, Damien!" Cris, looking down at Sparkmon's injured body. "Sparkmon—don't worry. You'll make it. You—and me—and Leomon. We can make it through this. Don't worry."  
"Cris," said Damien, as he slowly walked over the sad boy. Damien couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He has to look out for two digimon, and be a responsible Tamer for the two of them, while he on the other hand has only Cockermon. He had no idea what Cris could be going through.  
"C-Cris," said Sparkmon, as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed a Woodmon as it popped out of the crops where everyone was. He threw down on the ground what appeared to be a very injured Leomon with cuts and bruises and splinters all over his body.   
"Leomon?" Cris said, shocked at this sight.  
"Ha ha ha! Woody Smash!" shouted the Woodmon, as he raised his arm in the air, ready to bring it down with tremendous force…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"HIYA!" Rose brought down her whip on IceDevimon's body. She continued to do this over and over again, until IceDevimon collapsed on the floor, no longer moving.  
She stared at her accomplishment, happy at this sight. She could here the church choir singing the heavenly song of victory. As she turned around, she was ready to go head down to the Bleak Forest to go fix the wrong she had done. It was then, right at that moment, that heavenly victory song of the choir changed into the sad, sad sorrow music of despair. She turned around, staring at IceDevimon who stood there, bruised up and cracked up, but still standing. Rosemon's happy victory music was now in the form of heavy rock as the battle was not over…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"SAVE ME, SPARKMON!" screamed Cris, aiming his head high into the sky, as Woodmon came closer to the boy.  
Just then, Sparkmon's eyes glowed as he opened them up. Woodmon stopped his attack, looking at the glowing digimon. Cris felt a radiant energy coming from his waist. He looked down and saw his Arch X glowing brighter than ever.  
Sparkmon rose into the air, still glowing. Cris stared at Leomon, who now rose from the ground, completely healed.  
Cris looked over at Damien and Cockermon who were looking at him as well.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Rosemon and IceDevimon ran to each other and gripped their opponents hand, trying to push with all there might the other one away.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cris and Damien stared at each other, smiling. They knew what was going on.  
"BLAST IT!" the two students shouted.  
"BLAST DIGIVOLUTION!"  
  
Sparkmon was surrounded by a white and gold aura, as he floated over a glowing pentagram inside a circle with thick lines surrounding the circle.  
Sparkmon began to flash and flash as his skin blackened and a grid in the shape of him under the skin appeared. It glowed and glowed and glowed, and soon he began to grow as his skin was slowly ripping off of him. He grew long, built human legs, followed by human like arms, and soon a human like figure. All sorts of data and other symbols surrounded him as he grew and the skin was finally torn off.  
"SPARKMON BLAST DIGIVOLVE TOOOO------  
All the data surrounding him had come together and formed a silver helmet with a star in the center of it. Sparkmon's grid like body then began to regain brand new skin as a long and elegant robe surrounded him. His whole entire body was covered by the robe as it formed clothing on him. His winged ears formed into two larger wings on his back. A bright halo appeared over his head.  
"-----PRINCIMON!"  
  
"He-he digivolved!?" exclaimed Woodmon.  
"I guess the little feather weight deserves some recognition," Leomon said, gripping his sword.  
"Princimon! Whoa!" exclaimed Cockermon. "How come I couldn't look that cool."  
The angelic digimon landed softly next to Cris and Leomon.  
"Go for it guys," Cris ordered calm and coolly.  
The two champion digimon flew and ran for Woodmon, who backed up in fear. Leomon leaped in the air and swiped at the tree digimon, leaving a large mark. Woodmon fell to the ground in pain, slowly deleting.  
"You could've come back with us, Woodmon," said Princimon, floating behind Leomon. "You could've went back to the village."  
"Village?" said Woodmon, confused. "I-I'm not from th-the village. I've lived here forever with the Puppet Master."  
"Who is he?" asked Princimon, leaning closer to the wounded Woodmon.  
"He is…"  
ZAP! Woodmon's words were cut off as he was blasted by a purple ray and deleted.  
"What the—who did that?" said Cris.  
Damien looked around, wondering where it came from. He then noticed something that seemed very, very odd.  
"Hey, Cris," said Damien.  
"Yeah?"  
"How many scarecrows have you seen around in this forest?"  
"Only one."  
"The one with the hat and the purple crow, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
Cris turned around, and got the shock of his life as he saw the very same scarecrow still being hung from the wooden pole.  
But what was even more of a shock, was that the scarecrow had moved its head, now facing them.  
"Not cool," Cockermon said.  
The purple crow that was perched atop of it glowed a strange color as the scarecrow lifted from its position and towards the group. It landed in the center of the area, and stood perfectly still. Everyone was gripped with what appeared to be fear; fear of what was to come next. But everyone could tell what was about to happen.  
The scarecrow lifted its head, and looked around.  
"I am Nohemon," said the scarecrow in a calm and collected voice while not moving its mouth, possibly because it didn't have one. "I am the Puppet Master; the ruler of Bleak Forest."  
"He's the Master!?" exclaimed Damien.  
"You have destroyed my army of Woodmon, and now, I must destroy you and relinquish you of your devices."  
"Not without a fight!" Cris said.  
"William Arrow," said Nohemon as he collected energy in his hand and watched it transform into a bow and arrow. He began to fire them at the humans, but Princimon was there to stop it.  
"Leader's Blades!" Princimon pulled two glistening swords from out of his sleeves and blocked all of the arrows. "Wanna try spear throw?"   
"Not quite, my friend." Nohemon looked over at his adversary and aimed an arrow straight for his chest. But before he could even release it, Princimon swiped his swords and sliced Nohemon into many pieces of straw. The crow then flew off and landed on the ground.  
"Well that was a little too easy," said Cockermon, curiously.  
"I'm not complaining," Damien said with a grin.  
"It's not over yet," Princimon said as he pointed towards the pile of straw and clothing. The crow's eyes glowed as the straw rose up and formed Nohemon again, then it took its rightful spot atop its head.  
"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked Nohemon.  
"For a minute, yes," Cris said. "Give it to him!"  
"Leader's Blades!" Princimon said as he brought down his two swords, ready to slice him up in many pieces.  
"Not so fast," said the straw man as he looked up at them. The crow then began to glow as Princimon rose and his swords flew from his hand and were deleted. "William Arrow!"  
The arrows flew towards Princimon, but did not make contact as they were grabbed and thrown to the ground by the angel digimon.  
"How is he doing that?" asked Cockermon.  
"HIYA!" shouted Leomon as he aimed his fist at Nohemon. "Fist of the Beast King!"  
The attack came for Nohemon's back, and made full contact with his torso, ripping him back into straw pieces. The crow once again landed on the pile, and the straw grew again into Nohemon.  
"This getting old very, very quickly," said the straw man. "Now if you are finished, I would like to continue to defeat you. William Arrow!"  
"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Leomon as he was scarred by the arrows, but nothing very serious.  
"Grrr AH!" shouted Princimon as he flew for Nohemon, dodging the arrows. He then punched at Nohemon's head, sending the crow flying off and onto the ground. As this happened, Nohemon immediately fell to pieces.  
"Get ready, he's gonna regenerate," said Damien. They prepared themselves for the worst, only to find out that...that nothing happened. "What?"  
Just then, the crow landed back on the pile, and Nohemon stood back up.  
"That will be the only time you get the chance to do that," Nohemon said.  
"I got it!" shouted Damien. "The crow's the one making him regenerate! He must be Nohemon's true form!"  
"You heard the man," Cris said. "Attack at the crow!"  
"Leader's Blades!" Princimon pulled out two brand new swords and held them tight.  
"Just because you figured out my secret, does not mean that you have any chance of defeating me."  
"I beg to differ," said Damien, holding a large stick. "Take this!"  
He slapped Nohemon's head, scaring the crow away and causing the scarecrow digimon to return to a pile of straw.  
"I got him!" shouted Cockermon as he leaped in the air and grabbed the crow, holding him down before he could escape. "Go for it!"  
Leomon looked over at Princimon, and vice versa. The two went back to back, holding there swords together.  
"PULL!" commanded Cris.  
The three blades flew through the air, whistling in the wind as they came closer and closer to the crow. Quickly Cockermon leaped out of the way, allowing the blades to cut Nohemon's true form into pieces. They succeeded, and watched as the data floated off.  
"Nice," said Leomon. He then looked over at everyone as they stared at him oddly. He knew why they were looking at him. He quickly closed his eyes and turned away from them.  
"But there's something I don't get," said Damien. "That Woodmon said they've been in this forest forever with Nohemon. But Rosemon said that they were kidnapped and taken here. I smell a set up, guys."  
"You think Rosemon set us up?" asked Cockermon.  
"It's a hunch. Let's get back and see what's going on here."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Oh, Rosemon," said IceDevimon, sitting next to Rosemon bruised and beaten body that laid there on the ground. She looked over at him slowly breathing for each and everyone could've been her last breath. "This could've went smoothly. You could've been destroyed slowly and less painfully, but then you've left me with no choice."  
"I-Ice-Devimon…" she began as her voice trailed off.  
The white demon stood up and was prepared to walk away. Just before he left, a small black muscular being walked up. He was bald and was nothing more than a head with legs and arms. In his hands he held a lit black bomb.  
"Rosemon, meet BomberNanimon. Remember when I said—what was it—'get ready to go up in a blaze of glory'? Well—oh I really don't think I need to say anymore. Goodbye."  
IceDevimon walked out of the mansion, followed by BomberNanimon after leaving the bomb next to Rosemon. "Send my regards."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Here we are," said Princimon as he landed on the grounded, letting Damien and Cris hop off along with Cockermon and then de-digivolving back into Sparkmon. Leomon ran up next to them. Just as everyone walked up closer to the mansion…  
BOOM! The entire mansion burst into flames as the entire house began to break apart.  
"What the…?" exclaimed Damien.  
Everyone stood there in front of the burning building, watching it fall down to the ground.  
They then stared into the sky as they saw a white winged being fly off into the sky.  
  
To be continued……  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution:  
  
Damien: Now were on the hunt for this guy we just saw flying in the sky. He must have something to do with all of this.  
  
Cris: Wait who are those guys over there?  
  
JRK: Name's JRK and this is my crew.  
  
Elliot: Your crew?  
  
Iris: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Iris and—  
  
Cris: Don't mean to be rude, but whatever. We have to find out who that guy is.  
  
Tenshimon: That's IceDevimon, servant of the Demon Lords.   
  
Tenninmon: Tenshimon and I can take care of him.  
  
Iris: Be careful you two.  
  
Next time on Digimon: Revolution: IceDevimon Strikes! Iris's plea.  
To reach the next step of evolution, you need a revolution…


End file.
